one piece crossover ( english )
by Gael Braz
Summary: Follow the adventures of Luffy who, in this adventure to find the One Piece, will be accompanied by several people from other mangas, that he will meet as and as his adventure ( Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and Raynare of High School DxD will be the first to join it ). I'm not good in english
1. Prologue

**High school DxD universe :**

_Die, you pervert ! cried Raynare, throwing a spear of light.  
_The only one who will die is you ! cried Issei.  
A beam of light enveloped Issei's arm before it was replaced by a red metal shield, resem-bling a dragon's arm. The spear Raynare threw at him barely left a scratch.  
_What but … ? the fallen angel was astonished.  
_**BOOST** ! she heard suddenly.  
_Raynare ! cried Issei ! You will pay for all the evil you have done !  
_**BOOST**!  
_Don't … Don't come near me ! the girl ordered, beginning to take flight.

_I will not let you escape ! assured Issei, running towards her.  
_**EXPLOSION **!  
Jumping in the air, Issei stretched out his arm to grab hold of his hand. Foreseeing this gesture, the fallen angel pivoted in time to fly towards the ceiling. Once there, she turned to Issei, before creating the greatest spear she could.  
_Stop underestimating me! Die with this attack!  
_For the last time, … ! began Issei, reaching out to her.  
_Dead ! shouted Raynare, throwing his attack at him.  
_It 's you who will lose ! cried Issei.  
A red ball then appeared in his hand and drove straight towards Raynare's spear. Spraying it, the fireball had no difficulty in continuing its path until the angel fell.  
_No, no, no … !

_**DRAGON'S BOOM**!  
_NOOOOOO ! shouted Raynare.  
Touched with a full lash, she began to cry out of pain, while her body twisted in every direction. As she disintegrated, her figure began to disappear, as she began to whisper:  
_I … I don't want to die !  
Disappearing entirely, it dropped on the ground only a few feathers, as well as Asia's ancient Sacred gear. Seeing the latter, Issei seized it, before placing it on the lifeless body of the girl.  
_Sorry Asia! He sobbed! Sorry I didn't save you in time!  
_Issei, sometimes you have to believe in miracles! Rias taught him, arriving behind him.  
_Buchou?  
_I think Asia has all the qualities necessary to join my pairie !

White. An intensely white void. This is where Raynare was, as she seemed to be floating in this void.  
"Where am I?"  
Unable to move at all, she felt her clothes disintegrate one after the other, before the phenomenon attacked her arms and legs. Now it was too late to save his soul, which was disappearing as his body had done.  
"No … I … I don't want to die!"

_Somebody help me! Please!  
_Do you want to live ? questioned him in a voice.  
_Huh?

While her lower abdomen disappeared, a young woman, more like a child, with a Lolita outfit appeared. With her dark hair and gray eyes without emotion, she looked like a vampire rather than a mere human.  
_Who … Who are you? asked Raynare, as his wings disintegrated.  
_Do you want to live ? she asked.  
_Huh ?  
_I ask you if you want to start a new life!  
Soon finding himself more than with his head, Raynare felt the latter disperse in turn. With only a few seconds left to live, she immediately cried out:  
_Save me ! I beg you ! I will do whatever you want !

Suddenly waving her hand, young Lolita managed to stop the disintegration of Raynare's body, when she had only half her head left. Stirring him again, she even managed to reconstruct part of the top of his figure, to the great surprise of the fallen angel.  
_My name is Orphis ! she told her ! And I will need your help to make the Great Red disappear !  
_The what ? amazed the fallen angel.  
_Do you agree to help me ? questioned Orphis, suddenly letting Raynare's body decompose again.  
Seeing this, the fallen angel cried out:  
_All right! All right! All right! I will do what you want!  
_Very good !

And before Raynare could say anything, Orphis put his palm on his belly and surrounded it with an intense light, which began to burn it.  
_Ah, it hurts, it hurts!  
Nevertheless, she suddenly stopped screaming in pain and noticed that her body had returned to its former state.  
_But that … ? the girl was amazed, seeing that she could move again! How did you … ?  
_I have partially resurrected you!  
_What do you mean, partially?  
_You were doomed to disappear! Nevertheless, thanks to my magic, I was able to rebuild your body! However, from now on, my magic will gradually leave your body! When it's all gone, you'll die without me doing anything to help you!  
_W … What ? Wait, how much do I have left ?

_Considering the look and power of your body, I would say … three years! You have only three years left to live! Unless you can do me a favour!  
_A service? What service?  
_You will find the pearl of the dragon!  
_The pearl of the dragon?  
_Yes! It's an ancient artifact that can give anyone who can use it enough power to compete with the force of a dragon!Nevertheless, he has been banished from this world for centuries because of his formidable powers! I intend to kill Great Red with this weapon!  
_Who is Great Red?  
_A dragon I want to get rid of!  
_And why do you need me for this ? I doubt that you are weaker than me, just by seeing what you have managed to do to save me !

_The pearl of the dragon is in another dimension ! Orphis confessed to him ! If I could, I would go there myself ! Nevertheless, I can only send people there! I was looking for a volunteer, when I heard you, while you were on the brink of death! This is why I saved you!  
_And what do I have to gain from it ? asked Raynare ! Enjoy three unfortunate years, looking for your pearl, before dying?  
_The power of this pearl will give me incomparable powers! assured him Orphis! With her, I could, as a reward, resurrect you for good! And even make you stronger than before!  
Suddenly interested, Raynare questioned him:  
_Really ?

_Of course !  
Smiling then, seeing himself already taking revenge on Issei, Raynare ends up being horrified when he sees Orphis leaving:  
_If you are not interested, I can find someone else!  
_Wait ! Wait ! cried the fallen angel ! That's fine ! I am willing to cooperate ! But just swear to me that you will completely resurrect me !  
_I have but one word! assured Orphis.  
Then, clapping her teeth, she wrapped Raynare in a ball of light, before warning her :  
_I know exactly where the dragon's pearl is! But if I send you where it is, you will not survive long enough to find it! You're too weak against the enemies who protect her !  
_Enemies ? Which enemies ?

_Therefore, I will send you to look for her with someone who is looking for the One Piece! It is a treasure containing the dragon's pearl among its riches !  
_The One Piece ? repeated Raynare, while the sphere around him suddenly lit up ! Wait, what should I … ?  
_This is your mission, Raynare ! Help Monkey D. Luffy to find the One Piece! Good luck! cried Orphis, making her disappear.

Fairy Tail Universe:

Opening wide its jaws, Acnologia let itself glide just above the island of Tenro, while concentrating a huge source of energy.  
_It's a huge roar ! noted Gadjeel.  
_Son of bitch, he wants to sink the island! understood Luxus.  
"Everyone, prepare your defensive attacks!" ordered Erza.  
"Against this monster, it will serve no purpose!" replied Elfman.  
_If we concentrate all our energies, we can do it! assured Mirajane.  
_In this case, everyone is holding hands and we release our magic at the same time! advised Grey.  
Forming a circle, Fairy Tail's magi faced Acnologia, who was ready to launch his able to feel the strength of the latter, a person began to tremble.

"Are we going to … die?" asked Lucy.  
Suddenly feeling someone take her hand, she ends up looking at Natsu, who immediately cried out:  
_You need not be afraid, Lucy!  
Smiling his teeth, he said:  
_We will return to Fairy Tail, all together!  
_Natsu?  
Swinging its radius, Acnologia hit the island without hesitation. Closing her eyes, in the face of the attack, Lucy could not see the latter arriving, as well as a sudden light bursting from her keys and enveloping her as a kind of protection.  
The attack struck the island of Tenro at that moment, wiping it from the map of the world.

Opening her eyes, Lucy was surprised to feel no pain. Risking a glance to the sky, she saw no trace of Acnologia, as if it had just evaporated.  
"Is he gone?"  
Pushing a sigh of relief, the girl dropped on her knees. However, to her surprise, she found that none of her friends had spoken or even at them, she noticed that they were all frozen.  
_The … friends? she stammers.  
No response.  
_Ohé hé ! insisted Lucy, passing her hand on Natsu's face ! Can you hear me?  
Still nothing.

_What is happening to you? Wanted to know Lucy, shaking some before slapping others! Open your eyes!  
Still nothing. Like statues, his companions had remained standing, and in a circle, seeming to be frozen for eternity.  
Thinking backwards, Lucy ends up falling on her buttocks, before asking:  
_Did Acnologia do this?  
_No, it's me !  
Lucy was surprised to see the silhouette of a little girl behind her.  
_Who … Who are you?  
_Oh, excuse me for scaring you ! said the ghost, bending slightly ! My name is Mavis Vermilion ! I'm the founder of Fairy Tail !  
_The what ?  
_If it makes you feel any better, I am only his ghost!

_It's even scarier! replied Lucy.  
Eventually, she stood up and stared at her friends before pointing fingers.  
_Why are they like this?  
_When Acnologia tried to destroy you, I cast a spell to protect you! Nevertheless, this monster hit the island before I could finish it! As a result, we are currently in another dimension!  
_What ? Are you kidding?  
As if to prove it, Mavis suddenly turned her hand and allowed her and Lucy to float above the ground.  
_What…?

Not having time to finish speaking, Lucy was taken far above the island and spread her eyes to see a strange spectacle. There was nothing there. Aside from Tenro Island, Lucy's location was an infinite blue one stretching as far as the eye could see and the island was floating.  
_But... But, where are we?  
_In another dimension! replied Mavis ! Unfortunately, this was not foreseen in the spell, just like the stillness of your friends!  
_Huh ?But in that case, why am I not still, too?  
_Your spirits have saved you! Wanting to save you at least, they managed to get you back into the spirit world, just for a moment, before they put you back here! Thanks to this, you were able to avoid the worst !

_What? But … ? But … ? And my friends? Can you do something for them?  
_Unfortunately … no! Mavis confessed, lowering his gaze! I am incapable of it! They are doomed to remain like this, for eternity!  
Hearing this, Lucy, as soon as she returned to the ground of the island, began to fall on her knees, before hitting the ground with her fist, while crying:  
_Why? Why? If only … If only we had been able to defeat this dragon of misfortune, we … !  
Nevertheless, there may be a way to save them!  
_Huh?" said Lucy, turning her gaze towards her! How?  
_Fairy's Sphere should be able to do it!  
_The what?  
_It is one of the sacred relics of Fairy Tail ! One of his powerful weapons! But the latter, being by far the most powerful, was concealed so that it could never fall into the hands of an evil wizard! If I have Fairy's Sphere in my possession, I could free your friends and send you home!  
_It's … It's true? And where is this sphere?  
_Very far from here! It is part of a legendary treasure, the One Piece!  
_The One Piece?  
_It is a treasure belonging to legends of another dimension ! By the fact of being impossible to find, it is said that Fairy's Sphere was placed there with him!  
_A treasure … of another dimension? But how am I supposed to find it?  
_I can take you to this dimension, and find someone who could lead you to him! He is a Monkey D. Luffy ! A man who dreams of becoming king of pirates !  
_The king of pirates?  
_Yes! In my opinion, he is one of the most likely people to find the One Piece! Help him and then you can find Fairy's Sphere and save your friends!  
_Wait ! You are not coming with me ?  
_Today, it is impossible for me, at this very moment, to leave this island! She managed to survive in this dimension, thanks to my magic!However, if I leave her, she will disappear and I don't know what could happen to her!  
Staring at Lucy, Mavis said:  
_You are the only hope for your friends! Are you ready, or not, to help them?  
Looking at the bodies of her friends who, of course, had not moved an inch, Lucy finally got up, before saying:

_If I am the only one able to help them, of course I will ! Where is this Luffy and how can I recognize him?  
_All I can tell you is that he wears a straw hat on his head ! But don't worry! I'll try to get you as close to him as I can ! Are you ready?  
_Yes ! assured Lucy immediately.  
Smiling, as Mavis saw his eyes bursting with confidence, despite the strange mission that had just been entrusted to him, Mavis said:  
_You deserve your place in Fairy Tail !  
Then, spinning Lucy's body in a powerful gust, she turned her body into a multitude of light particles, which went straight to the sky.  
_Good luck, Lucy !


	2. Chapter 1 : Lucy and Raynare

Chapter 1

Universe of One Piece (somewhere on an island, serving as a lair for the pirates of Alvida )

_Coby would have an ally? said Alvida, astonished, while his men had come to bring him the news.  
_Yes! He came out of a barrel and left with Koby as soon as you arrived here! He must be a bounty hunter who came here to collect the reward for your capture!  
_Idiot! He still did not understand that even a dozen people could do nothing against me?  
Suddenly making reels with her sledgehammer, as if she weighs almost nothing, Alvida ends up crushing her on the ground, with all his strength. The power of the blow was so powerful, that vibrations caused some of his men to retreat.

_Go after them! Alvida told them! Do what you want with the bounty hunter! Nevertheless, bring me back alive! I intend to take care of his case personally!  
_At your command, divine mistress! cried his men, running immediately towards the forest.  
Nevertheless, as soon as they were a step, one of them suddenly came to a standstill.  
_Alvida-sama, look ! he cried, pointing to the sky.  
_Hmm? did the mammoth with two legs, raising his head.  
Her eyes suddenly spread, when she saw two luminous shapes, in the sky, rushing towards them, like shooting stars.  
_But that … ? said Alvida.

Not having time to say more, she saw them crash into the forest that covered the little island. Feeling the ground vibrating under their feet, most of his men lost their balance.  
_But … But what was it? Wanted to know someone ! Gunfire ?  
_Impossible ! More like two meteors !  
Thinking of another possibility, Alvida ends up saying:  
_Coby decides to rebel; he finds an ally … and as if by chance, this island is bombarded by unknown objects, the same day !  
_What … you think all this has to do with a relationship ?  
_Perhaps ! she mumbled, putting her sledgehammer on her shoulder !In any case, we had better take a closer look !

Covered with a layer of earth, Coby finally straightened out. Coughing, he began to rub his eyes to remove the sand that was there.  
_But … But what happened ? he wanted to know, by groping the ground to find his glasses.  
Eventually getting his hands on them, he immediately put them in front of his eyes. Nevertheless, his last ones came out of his orbits, when he looked at the place where his 'boat' was... or, at least, what was left of it. Instead of the boy's boat, there was only one crater in front of him, at least five meters in diameter.  
_But what is this ?  
Having fled to the top of a tree, Luffy suddenly landed next to him :  
_Too demented ! What was it ?

_No idea! confessed the boy! But we better not get too close ! It could be … !  
He had not even finished speaking that he saw Luffy rushing towards the crater.  
« You might as well talk to a deaf man ! sighed the boy, following him, in spite of himself. »  
Standing in front of the crater, Luffy twisted his neck to see the bottom of the hole, hidden by the dust that took time to fall.  
_What do you think we will find ? callura Coby, approaching cautiously ! Given what we have seen, it would be two meteorites ! Nevertheless, it is very strange that they fell at the same time, in the same place!  
_I don't know ! But I'm sure we'll find something cool !

It was at that moment that the dust fell enough to allow them to see the origin of all this. And Coby was not surprised when he saw the presence of not one but two women, lying at the bottom of the crater. The first had black hair while the other had blond hair.  
_But what … What are they doing here? Why did they fall like this?  
Hopping into the hole, Luffy slipped down the hole. Then crouching over the two girls, he shook the one with blond hair:  
_Hey, are you all right?  
_Of course not ! cried Coby, joining him ! How can they be well when they have just fallen from the sky ? Hell, it would be a miracle if they're still alive!

Seizing the black-haired girl's arm, he began to take her pulse. Initially, the boy was shaking so much anxiety that he felt nothing. Seeing him doing so, Luffy did not ask:  
_So are they alive or not?  
_I don't know! I can't feel his poul !  
_You are really useless, my word!  
_Hey, just do it!  
Suddenly Coby felt a weak setback, making him back. Surprised, he dropped to the ground, while the girl he was examining had opened her eyes. Raising herself a little, she looked at him with pure contempt in her eyes:  
_How dare you touch me, miserable human?  
For the moment, Coby was so surprised to see her awake that he barely listened to her. Instead, he cried out:  
_You are alive? Thank God ! I thought you were dead !  
_Dead ? the woman wondered ! Why should I be dead ?  
Suddenly images of her death appeared in her head, while she could perceive the voice of a spirit:  
«This is the mission that I entrust to you Raynare ! Help Monkey to find the One Piece ! »  
_Issei ! suddenly cried Raynare, screaming in agony ! Rias Grimori ! Orphis!  
_Hey, calm down! Coby advised ! You … !  
He then silenced himself, seeing Luffy drop a punch on the top of Raynare's skull, in order to knock him out.  
_No, but it is not going well ? asked the child.

_Well what? the pirate wondered! Papy did the same thing with me when I was a kid! It seems that hitting a migraine will knock him out!  
_But you are crazy !  
_Miserable human ! cried Raynare, clasping his hands on his head ! Who are you who dared to strike me ?  
_I am Luffy ! replied the man.  
A shock could be read on Raynare's face when she heard her name:  
« Luffy ? Wouldn't that be the one I'm looking for ? »  
Taking a moment to reflect, she finally realized that she was in the form of Yuuma Amano, making her less terrifying than usual and making it impossible for anyone to know that she was a fallen angel.

As Lucy winces, she opens her eyes.  
_Where … Where am I?  
_Is it all right ? asked Coby, seeing her get up.  
_Uh … yes ! she approved, looking around her !But where are we?  
Suddenly struck by her memories, she spread her eyes before exclaiming:  
_Are we on the island of Tenro ?  
_Tenro ? repeated Coby ! Uh … no ! In fact, I've never heard of this place !  
_This is where you live ? asked Luffy.  
_No, actually, I … !  
_Are you Monkey ? asked him suddenly Raynare.  
_Huh? said Luffy !You know me ?  
_Monkey ? wondered Lucy, remembering the words of the chief master ! Are you the one who wants to become the king of pirates ?

Passing his finger under his nose, Luffy then stated, with a somewhat vain air:  
_Yeah, it's me ! Except I don't want to become the king of pirates ! I would be the king of pirates ! At least once I find the One Piece !  
"I don't believe it ! thought the two girls ! I was sent exactly where he was !"  
_Huh ? cried Coby, looking at Luffy ! Are you looking for the One Piece ? But that's impossible !  
_Why this ? questioned the pirate.  
_Because we are not even sure that this treasure exists! And then, even if it existed, do not forget that it is on the other side of the world, at the end of Grand Line! The most dangerous sea of this world ! Few people manage to go there and come back to say what they went through! And even less go there to hope to get hold of the One Piece!  
_Grand Line ? repeated Lucy ! Could you explain to me exactly what it is and where it is ?  
_Huh ? wonder Coby ! Are you laughing ? Don't you know what Grand Line is ?  
_What I want to know is whether the One Piece exists ! cried Raynare.  
Then standing up before the child, she cried, with a stern look:  
_So ? Does it exist or not ?  
_Uh … No idea ! confessed the boy.  
_Huh ? cried Raynare, tightening his eyes, so that the boy had cold sweats in his back.

_The One Piece is a legendary treasure ! Eventually it lets go ! It seems that he understands all the treasures that the former king of pirates '' Gold Roger '' managed to gather, before being executed ! Nevertheless, now that he is dead, no one is really sure that he really exists and this is explained by the fact that no one has found him in twenty years !  
_What? Raynare got angry, grabbing him by the collar ! Are you kidding me, or what ? I need to find him to get back to life !  
_Coming back to life ? surprised Luffy and Coby.  
_You too ? wondered Lucy ! You too were sent here ?  
_Hum ? said Raynare ! Orphis sent you ?  
_Who is it ? I am here to find the '' Fairy's Sphere'' !

_ What is this ? I just have to get my hands on the dragon's pearl !  
_Uh … What are you talking about ? wanted to know Luffy, when a question mark appeared above her head ! Who are you ?  
_If you are Monkey , then I was sent here to help you ! Lucy taught him.  
_To help me?  
_Yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia ! she said ! I am a wizard of Fairy Tail !  
_Mage ? repeated Coby.  
_Fairy tail ? interviewed Luffy.  
Recalling Mavis's words, Lucy taught them:  
_I come from another dimension where people can use magic ! Those who are able can work in places called guilds! My guild is called '' Fairy tail '' ! Nevertheless, because of the attack of a dragon, my friends were attacked and found themselves frozen! With the help of a spirit, I managed to get out of it ! But, in order to help my friends, I have to find the One Piece in order to get hold of Fairy's sphere ! According to the woman who saved me, this sphere would save my friends !  
_ Magic ? repeated Luffy, starting to get excited! Do you really know how to use magic ?  
_That was not the part that had to be the most careful ! Coby replied ! You say it was a spirit that saved you and sent you here ? That's crazy ! Is that why you knew Luffy ?  
_His name only ! she explained ! For his looks, Mavis just told me he had a straw hat !  
_And why did she tell you about me ? the pirate questioned her.  
_Because it seems that you are very lucky to find the One Piece, according to her! Nevertheless, it is only if I can help you!  
_And you? wanted to know Coby, watching Raynare! Are you also a magician?  
_Pfff! said she, arrogantly ! Who do you think I am ? I am superior to you! And you know why?  
Suddenly taking on her true appearance, she brought out her crow wings in her back as her outfit changed. Nevertheless, instead of his leather outfit, it was clothing with many faces of cute kittens that appeared.

_But what ? she wondered, blushing with shame! ORPHIS, what have you done to my clothes ?  
Not paying attention to the latter, Coby suddenly fell backwards, before exclaiming:  
_But … you are … what ? A … A fallen angel ?  
Used to this kind of reaction, Raynare only groaned. However, she could not hide her surprise by noticing Lucy's stoic altitude, which was hardly surprised to see her black wings and, above all, by the fact that stars appeared in Luffy's eyes.  
_Too cool ! cried the latter, turning around her! Are they real wings ? Can you fly with this ? Too classy ! How did you get them?

_Huh ? said the fallen angel, noting that he was far from frightened by his true appearance.  
_And you've changed shape! remarked the pirate ! Well, not much, but you've changed ! Teach me to do it !  
Believing that he was equal, Rayanre immediately replied:  
_No, but who do you think you are ? If you have not noticed, I am a true fallen angel and you, a pathetic human ! It's obvious you could never have powers like mine !  
_A fallen angel ? repeated Lucy and Coby! How is that possible ?  
_You are really stupid ! she sighed ! Yet it is obvious to see me that the existence of God is true !  
_God exists ? Coby wondered.  
_Yes ! At least, in my dimension ! And as you can see, I am myself a whitelighter !  
Leaning his head to the side, Luffy asked:  
_A fallen angel … is not an angel who has done evil deeds ?  
_Oh, shut up, you ! ordered Raynare ! You think you are clever enough to judge me, is that it ?  
_Not really ! replied the pirate, smiling at him ! I would even say that I find you interesting !  
_Interesting ? amazed the fallen angel.  
_Euh … if I am not mistaken, you spoke of resurrection ! remarked Lucy ! Yet it seems to me that you are very much alive !  
_It is only a temporary effect ! scolded Raynare ! Not long ago, I was killed by a demon ! However, instead of dying for eternity, a person appeared and decided to resurrect me in part, in exchange for a service! To resurrect myself entirely, I was sent here to find the dragon's pearl ! It is a pearl with immense powers that should normally be in the same place as the One Piece !  
_The pearl of the dragon? repeated Coby ! No, but what is that again ?  
_Never mind ! replied the fallen angel, turning to Luffy ! I must confess that I am not very pleased to be teaming up with you ! Nevertheless, I know nothing of this world and the access of this famous One Piece seems to me quite complicated ! Therefore, I suggest you work for me so that you have a chance to succeed !  
_No way ! I'm the captain ! said Luffy.

_Huh ? You still don't understand your weakness, miserable human ?  
_Are you looking for me ? I'm warning you, I'll give you one !  
_That's it ! As if a larva like you could even touch me !  
When Coby saw them doing it, he preferred to make himself as small as possible, while Lucy felt as though Grey and Natsu were fighting. Finally, she asked the child :  
_And you, in fact ? Who are you? A pirate ?  
_Uh … my name is Coby ! taught him the boy ! And, in fact, I am rather the lackey of another pirate captain ! But my dream is to be in the Navy!  
_The Navy?  
Suddenly standing up, and gaining confidence, he said :

_Yes, my dream is to join the ranks of justice in order to capture all pirates who commit crimes!However … !  
Suddenly losing his trust, he ends up mumbling:  
_Nevertheless, I know that I am weak and useless ! Even if I could be in the Navy, I'm sure I could barely become the toilet cleaner !  
He suddenly felt Lucy's hand caressing her skull, with a gesture of comfort:  
_You don't have to have so little confidence in yourself ! To tell you the truth, not long ago, I, too, considered myself a weak person, compared to my friends at Fairy Tail!Nevertheless, I didn't give up for that ! In doing perseverance and training, I ended up improving my magic skills !

_Did you do this to become the strongest on your team ?  
_No ! replied Lucy ! I did it, first of all, to become someone my friends could count on in case of danger ! I didn't want to be a burden to them or a coward! And despite being afraid of everything, I never wanted to run away from danger again! Yes, I wanted to be strong so I could fight with them !  
Hearing him, Coby's eyes marveled, as he clenched his fists:  
_Yes, you are right ! I must not continue like this and constantly say that I am weak ! First of all, I need to become a person that everyone can count on ! Yes, one day I'll capture pirates like Alvida !

_What do you say, brat? roars a voice behind his back.  
Suddenly crashing into the ground, a huge club appeared between Lucy and Coby, and just failed to crush them, like common insects.  
_But that … ? Lucy wondered.  
_Alvida-sama ! cried Coby.  
Indeed, now standing before them, the enormous pirate, with a smile on his face, said :  
_Eventually, I found you, you son of bitch ! And from what I see, I was not mistaken in thinking that you wanted to betray us ! So you want to join the Navy ? And capture me on top of that ? Haha, let me laugh ! It is not a runt like you who … !

She suddenly interrupted, seeing Luffy banging her forehead against Raynare's, while the two were still arguing about becoming the team leader.  
_I will be the captain ! said Luffy ! And so will the king of pirates !  
_You, a king ? Don't make me laugh ! You are just a mortal with barely the right to speak to me ! Don't give yourself a airs!  
Hearing them and seeing that they did not know, Alvida suddenly roared:  
_Hey, this case concerns you too ! So be somewhat interested in my presence !  
Immediately turning to her, Luffy and Raynare ordered her:  
_Shut up ! Fat whale !

For the blow, Coby and the rest of Alvida's crew opened their mouths wide, knowing exactly what would happen. As veins appeared on his forehead, Alvida tightened his grip on the handle of his club, to the point of creating cracks. Finally, she ordered:  
_Kill them ! All !  
Immediately waving their swords, several of his men ran towards Luffy and Raynare. One of them, faster than the others, raised his weapon over his head and lowered it towards Luffy:  
_Die !  
Unimpressed, the pirate closed his fist, before sending him with all his strength to the face of the pirate. Feeling his jaw crack, the man was then propelled back, while Luffy's arm lay between his comrades, the body of the pirate continued on its way, until it crashed against the trunk of a tree. Stunned by what had just happened, the rest of the crew watched Luffy's arm return to its normal state. Once his arm was recovered, he ran towards them before stretching his leg.  
_GUM GUM WHIP !  
Now resembling a whip, his leg hit the pirates forcefully and threw them off.  
_It can stretch? surprised the survivors, as well as Coby and Lucy.  
_A fruit of the devil! mumbled Alvida.  
_What ? This guy ate a fruit of the devil ? called one of his men, looking at Luffy.

Nevertheless, he turned his head in all directions when he noticed that one person was missing.  
_Hey, where's the black-haired girl?  
_She is there ! cried a man, pointing to the sky.  
_Huh ? said his comrade, raising his head.  
With his eyes wide open, he saw Raynare flying in the air, while light lances had formed around her.  
_But what … ?  
_Take it in your faces ! she laughed, throwing her projectiles at them.  
Running away at once, the pirates zigzagged as best they could to avoid the spears that pierced the ground all around them.  
_But who are these monsters ?

_You have to take Coby and the other woman hostage ! decided someone, looking for them.  
It was at this moment, that several men found themselves thrown into the air while a phenomenal force repelled them. Appeared out of nowhere, a huge cow with an axe in his hands was fighting them and pushing them away without great difficulty.  
_A bull ? But what is he doing here?  
_Taurus, I am counting on you to knock them all down ! Lucy taught him, with his key in his hand.  
_There is no proble-meuh, Lucy ! assured her spirit, protecting her and Coby.  
_But how … ? wanted to know the child, seeing Alvida's men being knocked to the ground, one after the other.

_How dare you stand up to me ? Alvida got angry at the trio of fighters ! You want to be killed ?  
_I am not afraid of you ! replied Luffy.  
_A fat whale with only physical strength as a weapon has no chance of beating me ! assured Raynare.  
_There is not question of running away from the enemy ! said Lucy.  
Watching them do this, Coby could not help but admire their strength and courage as they faced Alvida, without feeling the slightest fear.  
« They have courage! »  
Suddenly repeating Lucy's words, he cried out:  
_I too want to be able to count on me, in case of need !

_Huh ? said Alvida, giving him a look.  
Gathering all his courage, the child shouted to him then :  
_Alvida, I swear I will capture you ! And you know why ? Because it's a mistake to leave a tuna as ugly and dumb as you, out in the open!  
Hearing him rebel, Luffy laughed as Lucy made a smile appear on his face, noting that his words had had the desired effect.  
_Tuna ? Me ?  
Angry as he was, Alvida ran to the child and threw his club in his direction:  
_Since you insist, you will be the first to be crushed, you little runt !  
But, at that moment, the blade of Taurus's axe struck his club and managed to cut it in half.

_What?  
Then, two spears staggered in front of Alvida and pierced his two feet, causing him to utter a cry of pain.  
_Species of … ! began Alvida, casting a black glance at Lucy and Raynare.  
_Coby will no longer be your lackey ! assured Luffy, walking towards her ! And you know why ?Because he will join the Navy ! As for you, you'll reach the sky in a few seconds !  
And, to prove it, he turned his arm over him to increase the speed and power of his next punch.  
_No, stop ! begged Alvida, pretending to retreat.  
Nevertheless, blocked by Raynare's spears and unable to defend herself without her sledgehammer, the pirate found herself at the mercy of any attack.

_GUM GUM PUNCH!  
Swinging at an astonishing speed, Luffy's fist succeeded in striking her in the middle of her stomach and even managed to lift her feet above the ground, despite Raynare's spears. Driven like this, Alvida found himself flying in the sky and disappeared in no time. Seeing her disappear, Coby suddenly fell on his knees, before tears began to tingle his eyes.  
_Am I … free?  
Raising his arms in the air, he cried:  
_Yes, I am free !  
On the contrary, starting to shake, Alvida's men, who had been able to see her beaten so easily, went off, discreetly, on their tiptoes. Nevertheless, stopped by a spear of light, they saw Raynare stand before them, with a sadistic smile on his face:  
_Oh, you intend to deceive us so quickly! What a pity !  
Licking her lips, she created another spear of light before exclaiming:  
_I intend to create a bloodbath !  
Preparing to throw her weapon at them, she suddenly stopped by Lucy, who gave her an arm:  
_Hey, what's the matter with you?  
_What? wanted to know the fallen angel ! What's the problem if I kill them ?  
_There is no question of me letting you kill people who have already approved of their defeat ! Killing them will do you nothing! Isn't that right, Luffy ?

Hearing them, without reacting, the pirate ends up correctly putting his hat on his head, before giving a serious look to Alvida's pirates :  
_Coby wants to go to sea to become a member of the Navy ! So give us a boat right away, or it's going to get ugly !  
_Yes, sir ! then assured the pirates, rushing immediately to their base to bring back a boat.  
When Rayanre saw them go, his spear disappeared, before mumbling:  
_Not even funny ! What a bunch of … !  
She suddenly shut up, seeing Lucy suddenly kneeling in front of Luffy and beginning to beg him:  
_Monkey , I know we have just met but I beg you ! Take me with you to the Grand Line ! I want to save my friends ! If you want me to carry out all your orders, without hesitation!Then I beg you, let me become your ally !  
Lying down near her, Luffy, with his gaze hidden under his hat, ends up saying:  
_No question of it!  
Unable to hide her despair, upon hearing her answer, Lucy's eyes opened up, while tears formed.  
_But, Luffy … ! began Coby.  
_I don't just want to make an alliance ! said Luffy ! No, I'll let you come with me … if you become an official member of my crew !  
_Huh ? said Lucy, raising her head.  
_Become the first member of my crew ! proposed Luffy to him, tempting his hand ! If your goal is to save your friends, then I would help you with great pleasure !

His eyes then twinkled before he asked:  
_Explain to me how you made your cow appear! It was so cool !  
_It is … It is thanks to my magic! Lucy replied! I am a constellationist, which allows me to invoke spirits like Taurus! In all, I can make you appear a dozen!  
_Too great," said Luffy, starting to get nervous.  
Always reaching out his arm, he cried:  
_Yes, I really want you to be part of my crew! So, that's okay?  
_I … I … started Lucy! I can't accept! I'm part of Fairy Tail! If I leave the guild on a whim, to become a pirate for the rest of my life, it could be considered treason on my part !

_Who asked you to leave your friends? Asked Luffy.  
_What ? said Lucy, as she saw him smiling.  
_Join my crew until we can find the One Piece ! Once done, I will let you go home and join your friends! So, are you okay with this ?  
He saw her suddenly put her hand in front of his mouth, while tears flowed over his cheeks. Finally, she shook his hand, while exclaiming:  
_Thank you ! Thank you very much … Captain !  
Seeing them without saying anything, Raynare ends up looking away. For her, it was not a question of begging Luffy to accept him among them. Recalling then what she had said, it was Luffy who advanced towards her.

_If you think I am going to beg you to join your crew, you can dream ! she warns him.  
_No need for you to beg me ! replied Luffy !Since I already want you to be part of my crew, too !  
_What ? said Raynare.  
_Your powers are too cool ! And you are an angel, too ! Yeah, I want my crew to be filled with people as interesting as you!  
Hearing Raynare speak to him like this, Raynare suddenly exclaimed :  
_No, but what do you have instead of the brain ? Have you not yet understood that I am a fallen angel ? How can you speak to me like that ? Aren't you afraid of me?  
_Why should I be afraid ? asked Luffy ! After all, I ate the fruit of the rubber demon !

To prove it, he stretched his cheek until it was three feet long.  
_Devil's fruit ? the fallen angel and Lucy were astonished.  
_These are fruits that give power to those who can eat them ! Coby explained to them !Nevertheless, these fruits are cursed by the sea ! So those who eat it can no longer swim !  
_Yeah, now I'm an devil ! ricana Luffy !Nevertheless, thanks to this, I can do a lot of super cool stuff !  
_Then you are a kind of demon ! Raynare observed in anger.  
_No! I don't have wings like you! replied Luffy !It's too bad, I always wanted to know how to fly !  
Tenting his hand, the boy made a new proposal to Raynare:  
_So ? Will you join my crew too ? Anyway, I won't take no for an answer from you !  
_Hey, it's up to me ! replied Raynare.  
Nevertheless, with her eyes turned to the side, she finally gently shook Luffy's hand:  
_Well, that's all right ! But I'm not teaming up with you out of desire ! It's just that I need you to guide me and take me to the One Piece ! And, at the end of the journey, I too would leave the crew!  
_No problem! assured Luffy.  
Then suddenly, he started to jump in all directions, smiling more beautiful:  
_Great ! I've just started my adventure and I've already recruited two great members ! It's great !

Seeing Lucy behaving like this, Lucy began to smile:  
_I feel nostalgic !  
_What do you mean ? questioned him Coby.  
_Luffy ! When I look at him, I have the impression of seeing one of my precious friends ! When I see him like this, I feel like I'm reliving my encounter with Natsu !  
Suddenly reaching them, the pirates of Alvida, carried a small boat that could hold some people on board:  
_There you go ! This is a beautiful, brand new boat!  
_This walnut shell ? Raynare was astonished.

_No need to take a bigger one ! Coby replied ! If you and Lucy don't know how to sail, it'll be hard for me and Luffy to do it properly with a real ship !  
_Uh … I don't know how to sail either ! replied Luffy, continuing to smile.  
_Huh ? the boy was astonished ! But, in what direction were you going, before arriving here ?  
_No idea ! I was traveling on instinct!  
While Raynare was at the front, regretting already of teaming up with him, Lucy could not help laughing, seeing that Luffy was really Natsu's alter-ego, in this dimension.  
_Well, forget it ! sighed Raynare.

Walking then towards Alvida's men, she reappears her smile before declaring:  
_Thank you for giving us this boat ! Nevertheless, you must understand that we are now pirates !  
_Huh?" said the men ! So what ?  
_It seems simple to me ! said the fallen angel.  
Re-launching her spear, she ordered:  
_Give us all your treasures and the food you have ! Quick !  
_Yes ! At your command !

_You two, let it go ! said Lucy.  
_No way ! said Luffy and Raynare, holding a bag of food, for the first and a bag of jewelry for the angel.  
While the four had already boarded the ship, Alvida's men had brought, as Raynare had asked them, their treasure as well as food. Nevertheless, the boat being too small to accommodate everything, only one bag of food and another of pieces could be taken. The rest, Luffy and Raynare had to leave to the pirates.  
_With the food we already have, we can last five days ! Coby said ! And then, given its weight, I think that the bag of money has at least one or two million berrys ! No need to take more ! Every wave, we'll capsize !

_Pfff, not even funny! affirmed the two pirates, finally dropping the rest of their loot at the feet of the Alvida pirates.  
Then they pushed the quartet's boat and watched them go away.  
_Eh, what do we do now ? wanted to know one of them.  
_I don't know ! confessed another ! Usually, it was Alvida who decided everything !  
_Yeah, but now that she's gone, we won't take any more blows, will we ?  
_And with the treasures we have left, we could live quietly for a little while, without the big whale falling on us!  
Reflecting on this, the pirates ended up smiling before saying:  
_Come on, it deserves a toast !

_You two are going to be staring at each other for a long time ? wanted to know Lucy, seeing Luffy and the fallen angel sulking in their corner.  
_Huh ? said Raynare, a little isolated from others ! I don't sulk ! I just want to be alone !  
Why ? We're a team now, aren't we ?  
_No matter what happens, I would never make friends with humans!" replied the fallen angel.  
« She has a bad temper ! Lucy remarked ».  
Wanting to relax the atmosphere, she finally dipped into the bag of food, and drew a fruit from it.  
_Luffy, would you like an apple ?

Immediately turning back to her, Luffy made his smile appear, while he grasped the fruit:  
_Thank you ! You are too kind, Luigi !  
_It's Lucy ! cried the magician.  
Sighing then, she ended up sitting next to Coby, who held the helm.  
_It is always difficult, at first, to form a cohesive team! sneered at the child, in order to console her.  
_Please, Coby, don't you really want to become a pirate? begged Lucy ! Of all of them, you are the only one who is really normal here !  
_What do you mean? asked him Raynare, giving him a black look.  
Before the situation degenerated, Coby suddenly taught them :  
_Soon we will be in shells town ! There is a naval base there !

_Shells Town?" repeated Luffy, finishing his fruit ! It's funny ! I feel like Makino told me about this island right before I left !  
_This is normal ! This is where Roronoa Zoro was captured !  
_Who is it ? asked Lucy ! A pirate ?  
_No, Roronoa is famous for being a bounty hunter ! A man who captures pirates to get rewards !  
"It's like my work!" remarked the magician.  
_Maybe, but this man is also very well known for being formidable and having no pity ! It's a demon that got the nickname ''pirate hunter'' '!  
_If I understand correctly, your world, excluding civilians, is made up of three important groups: pirates, the Navy and bounty hunters ! has found Raynare ! In comparison, the pirates would therefore be demons; the Navy would be god as well as its angels and bounty hunters would be fallen angels!  
Laughing grimly, she said:  
_I want to see a fallen angel from your world !  
_Huh? paniqua Coby ! You don't want to meet Zoro ? I hear he's the strongest swordsman in all of East Blue and even one of the five most powerful people in this sea !  
_One of the strongest people in East Blue ? repeated Luffy, with shining eyes.  
_Huh ? said Lucy and Coby, seeing him smile with envy.  
_I wonder if he would join my crew!  
_But you are sick ! cried Coby ! Why would you want someone like him on your crew ?

_Well what? It was you who told me that Grand Line is dangerous! In order to survive on this sea, I must gather a very strong crew, right?  
_Say it like that, it makes sense! remarked Raynare.  
_Caution should not be confused with unconsciousness!" the child replied.  
_You know, you should never judge people on simples rumours !said Lucy !Perhaps he is more sympathetic than we thought !  
_I would be very surprised ! People are so afraid of him that the local newspapers try to declare the least of his movements to warn the inhabitants of his arrival on their island !  
Smiling even more, on hearing this, Luffy said :

_Great! It looks really interesting!  
Raising his fists in the air, he cried:  
_I will make him the third member of the crew!


	3. hello, Roronoa Zoro

**Chapter 2**

_It's a pretty small island ! remarked Luffy, leaving the boat.  
Standing in front of them, he could indeed see the island of shells down, as well as the only city it contained, in its entirety.  
_At first glance, there are barely forty houses !  
Bearing her gaze towards the top of the island, Raynare noticed:  
_The building at the top is almost a third the size of this island ! It's hard not to see it !  
Coby looked at him and said :  
_Yes ! It is the ship of the Navy ! Its large size makes it possible to dissuade many pirates from attacking this island!

_In that case, it is better to be very discreet ! understood Lucy ! Glad we don't have a real boat with a pirate flag hanging on the mast ! In this case, it's better to be very discreet! understood Lucy ! Did you understand, Luffy ?  
_Oh, don't worry, Lucy ! said the pirate, joyfully walking towards the city ! Come on, let's see if there's a restaurant where you can have a bite to eat !  
Seeing him go, the three others began to sigh weary :  
_Bet he gets noticed after how long ? asked Lucy.  
_Fifteen minutes ! replied Coby, starting to follow Luffy.  
_Five ! replied Raynare, imitating him, at the same time as Lucy.

* * *

Quickly reaching the city, the three companions saw the captain paying several pears. Crouching in one of them, he began to ecstatic, noting that it was very juicy :  
_Miam, it's a treat !  
_All thing makes him happy ! Raynare mumbled.  
_I don't think that can be considered a defect! Coby replied! Isn't that Lucy?  
Then he was silent, seeing the Lucy's eyes down.  
_Is there a problem?  
_No, not really ! said the young woman, looking around ! It's just that seeing a city reminds me of my home ! And with Luffy, who looks like two drops of water to Natsu, in terms of behavior, I can't stop thinking about my friends !

Suddenly shaking her head, she replied :  
_No, I have to stop moping ! Oh, yes ! I know what to do to cheer me up !  
Suddenly, she grabs her set of keys before wiggling one of them:  
_Open up, bring spirits ! Come to me, Plue !  
Immediately, a bright flash flooded part of the alley, while a small white ball appeared in front of Lucy.  
_But that … ? Raynare wondered, protecting his eyes.  
_She makes a spirit appear ! Coby understood.  
_Great ! cried Luffy, rushing immediately to see the spirit in question.

Nevertheless, his excitement flew away, when the white ball showed only a pair of arms and legs and a round head with a kind of carrot as a nose. All this formed the fusion between a puppy and a snowman, who kept shivering.  
_Plue ! he cried, greeting the pirate.  
_What is this thing? Luffy wanted to know, rather disappointed ! It can be eaten, at least ?  
_Don't touch ! cried Lucy, throwing a kick in her face.  
_Uh … sorry it didn't work out ! Coby said.  
_He is not at all a failure ! Lucy replied, squeezing rain on her ! Can't you see he's adorable like that ? I'm not right, Ray … ?  
She interrupted, seeing the fallen angel blush, seeing rain. Even if she tried to stay at home, it was clear that she thought the spirit was cute and that she wanted to hug him. Seeing this, Lucy immediately handed him the little white being so that she could take it:  
_Here ! You can give her a hug if you want!  
Hesitating for a moment, Raynare ended by turning his gaze to the side:  
_Pfff ! Who do you think I am? Only a little girl would behave like that !  
_As you wish ! sighed Lucy.  
_Er, … I don't think it was very clever to use your magic here ! suddenly remarked Coby, turning his gaze everywhere.  
Indeed, all around the four companions, several people had stopped, seeing what Lucy had just created.

_But that … ? asked someone.  
_What just happened?  
_What was that light?  
_Oh, yes, you know nothing of magic here ! recalled Lucy.  
_Yeah, well, don't do another trick like that ! advised Raynare, rushing a little further.  
_It would be even better if neither of you would reveal your identity to someone else ! Coby replied ! No one knows how another person might react to the truth about you! In the future, to explain your powers, all you have to say is that you ate a fruit of the devil !

_As long as it keeps us out of trouble, I'm fine with it ! said Raynare.  
_Say, this is where you have to go to find Zoro ? Wanted to know Luffy.  
_What ? You have not given up on the idea of recruiting him ?  
_If the Navy captured him, he must be in their building ! guessed Lucy.  
_You are not going to put it in too ! cried the child.  
_Anyway, he won't change his mind ! remarked the blonde ! So let him see it so he knows what he looks like ! Then we'll see !

* * *

As a result, the four comrades found themselves in front of the huge gate and the wall that surrounded the naval building. The latter, four metres high, could not let anyone through.  
_Well, it seems safe to me !remarked Lucy, who was always hugging with Plue.  
_Even too much ! informed Raynare, noticing the presence of a sign attached to the fence! _You are currently at the base of the 153rd Army of the Navy ! If you're just a civilian, it's in your best interest to turn around! In case of intrusion on your part, you would expose yourself to great sentences !_  
_Well, it makes you want to go and ask for help ! Lucy ironisa ! Are you really sure Coby wants to register here ?

_Of course ! said the boy ! I know this base well, it is the one led by Colonel Morgan ! He is a man dreaded by all the pirates of East Blue ! With him as superior, I am convinced that I could quickly … !  
_Hey, you ! What are you doing here?  
Suddenly opening the portal, three people stood in front of the quartet. Walking forward, one of them said:  
_I am Sergeant Eraser ! Was there anything in town ?  
_No, no ! Not at all ! said Lucy, while Raynare clasped her hands on Luffy's mouth to prevent her from saying anything ! We just came here so Coby could join your base !  
_Integrating our base? amazed man.

Inspiring for a long time, Coby finally took his courage to cry out:  
_Yes, that's right! My name is Coby and I sincerely hope to join this base in order to become a soldier!  
Giving him a brief glance, Eraser ends up turning around before advising him :  
_Go home, kid ! This place is not a nursery !  
_Huh ? But I … ! began Coby.  
_Did you not understand ? Eraser got angry ! Get off the floor as fast as possible ! Half a serving like you would only be a ball for the Navy ! Then get out of here !  
_Hey, what's the matter with you ? wanted to know Lucy, appreciating little of man's behavior.  
_And you too, go ! ordered them to Eraser ! Don't stay here!  
Looking at them carefully, he ends up noticing :

_You are not even inhabitants of this island, in fact !  
_And then ? asked Raynare.  
Suddenly taking his gun, Erase the visas, quickly imitated by his men.  
_In that case, get off this island ! Go as fast as you can !  
Suddenly taking the collar of his shirt, Luffy exclaimed :  
_No, but are you looking for us or what ? I forbid you to destroy Coby's dream ! You hear ?  
_If he integrates this base, his dream will be completely ruined ! Eraser replied ! Above all, he must not be under the command of Colonel Morgan !  
_Huh ? said the pirate.  
_That's good, Luffy ! Coby said suddenly, turning around ! No need to insist !

_Coby! called him Lucy, seeing him go! You must not give up so quickly!  
Nevertheless, she stopped encouraging her, as soon as the boy turned to her. Holding on as best he could the boy tried to smile, while tears pecked his eyes.  
_Even before I came here, I was sure I had been deluding myself from the beginning ! A weak kid like me in the army ? Who would seriously want it ? No need to put you in this state, Luffy ! Release him, please !  
Seeing him thus leaving, Luffy cast a black glance at Eraser, closing his fist. Nevertheless, he finally let him fall to the ground. The man then rose and waved to his men to return to the base. But as soon as he wanted to join them, he heard Lucy say :

_If I were you, I would be ashamed of myself!  
Freezing, Eraser finally lowered his gaze before saying:  
_I am ashamed of this base!  
_Huh ? said the blonde.  
Too late. Closing the portal behind him, Eraser disappeared from his field of vision.  
_Pfff ! And they dare to claim to be part of justice! remarked Raynare, laughing slightly ! It's to die of laughter !  
_There's nothing funny about it ! replied Lucy, heading towards Coby.  
Hearing the doors close behind his back, the child, unable to hold back any longer, finally dropped on his knees, while tears flowed over his cheeks.  
_I'm a big loser ! he said ! Yes, I'm the king of the big losers !

_Don't say that ! replied Lucy ! They are the ones who don't understand the true value of justice !  
Ignoring his words, Coby eventually turned to Luffy, who approached them:  
_Say Luffy, now that I know that being a soldier is impossible for me, would you let me join your crew ?  
_Huh ? said Lucy ! But, Coby … !  
_I don't give a damn about being a member of the Navy anymore ! he cried, sobbing !You heard them, didn't you ? I don't have the profile to be a soldier ! But, if you want Luffy, I know a lot about sailing ! Besides, there's no faster way to polish a boat than me ! So, will you take me with you ? With what I've been through with Alvida, it's not like the pirate life is unknown to me !  
Watching him without saying anything, Luffy displayed nothing of the smile he had had when Lucy and Raynare had offered to join his , all he did was open his mouth and say:  
_No way !  
_Huh ? said the boy ! But why ?  
As Luffy tipped her head back, he brought her down with all his strength and hit Coby's forehead.  
_Coby ! said Lucy, seeing him fall over ! No, but what is … ?  
With one arm in front of her, Raynare asked her to be silent, while Luffy advanced towards the child, and grabbed him by his collar :

_That's good ! Are you awake now ? No, but what is this about giving up your dreams so quickly ? It seems to me that you wanted to become a soldier to capture pirates !  
_But … But you heard it, right ? They don't want me !  
_So what ? asked Luffy ! That's a reason to give up your dream so quickly ? If they don't accept you here, you just have to go elsewhere ! The bases of the Navy is not lacking ! And if they don't want you either, just persevere and fight until they decide to take you ! There's no way I'm letting you give up so easily!  
Then he let the boy continue to cry, while clenching his teeth. Finally, on all fours, he struck his head against the concrete floor, which was under his feet. Repeating this gesture several times, he quickly opened his forehead, without anyone doing anything to stop him. Eventually, after a few moments, he stopped and got back on his feet. Once done, he said, without paying attention to the blood coming out of his wound:  
_Yes, you are absolutely right ! I must not give up so quickly ! If I want to be caught in a base, I have to show everyone my determination and never back down from a refusal !  
Touching his wound with his fingertips, he began to groan slightly. Seeing this, Lucy immediately rushed to him, and began to put a handkerchief on his forehead:

_Show your wound! No, but what took you to hit your forehead like that ?  
Suddenly repelling her, gently, the boy finally shook his head :  
_No, I don't want to forget this wound ! I want, in fact, that his pain makes me remember what I just said! If I get a scar, it'll be like the promise of a promise ! Whenever I step back from an obstacle, I will open it again so that the pain will make me forget the danger I encounter ! Yes, it's the only way I currently have to become stronger !  
Listening to him again, without saying anything, Luffy closed his fist before throwing him at the child. Nevertheless, he slapped his chest gently, while smiling at him :

_Yeah ! I'll find you, little soldier !  
Understanding that he was encouraging her in his own way, Coby immediately saved her from the Navy, before turning back.  
_Well, in that case, I shall see on the island of Historia ! This is where the 124 th Army of the Navy is ! In front of them, I will be more determined than ever !  
Seeing that he had just boosted him, Lucy finally approached Luffy, before saying to him :  
_Even if I hardly know you, I already have the impression that you have what it takes to become a wonderful captain !  
_It's just that I don't like people giving up their dreams so fast ! taught him the pirate ! And it's the same for you ! I want you to make your dream come true !

_You don't have to tell me twice ! assured the magician, with a confident smile. Even in the face of death, I would never abandon my friends!  
Giving her a smile, Luffy gently punched her in the back to encourage her to follow Coby. Seeing them leave, Raynare remained alone in front of the base before asking them:  
_Maybe I am mistaken, but did you not say that you were going to meet Zoro, straw hat ?  
_Ah ! I had completely forgotten ! confessed the man, immediately turning around.  
_In any case, we will certainly not be able to see it ! replied Lucy ! Actually, I was hoping they'd let us in, when Coby offered to sign up ! But as far as I can see, strangers are not welcome here !

_All we have to do is go through the back door ! said Luffy, bypassing the building.  
_Luffy, wait ! Wanted to stop Lucy and Coby before following him.  
As for Raynare, sighing, he resumed his initial form and made wings appear in his back. Then, having the latter beaten, she began to rise in the air and flew over the base. Seen from above, she quickly noticed the huge courtyard that the building included. However, it was a silhouette, in the middle of it, that attracted all his attention. Eventually settling on the roof of the base, she could not help but glance astonished, identifying the crucified figure of a man.

* * *

_Luffy, that's a very bad idea ! Coby replied, seeing him begin to climb the wall surrounding the back of the base.  
_Oh, don't worry ! As long as we don't say we're pirates, we'll be fine !  
_Considering what happened earlier, I really doubt it ! replied Lucy, imitating him, however.  
Raising her head over the wall, the young blonde immediately inspected the place.  
_It's amazing how big it is ! she remarked !Nevertheless, there is no one in sight !  
_Yes, look ! cried Luffy, pointing at a figure.  
Following her gaze Lucy opened her eyes, seeing a crucified man standing in the middle of the court. At the mercy of the sun's rays, the poor man was sweating with heavy drops while blood was coming out of the few wounds he had at the face.

With his eyes lowered, he only let his face see a few green strands protruding from the black bandana on his head.  
Seeing him in this posture, Lucy could not help but shiver, thinking back to what Gadjil had done to Ruby and the others before crucifying them.  
_It is … It is horrible!  
_Ro … Ronoa ... Roronoa Zoro ! suddenly stuttering Coby, seeing the man in turn! No doubt, it is him!  
_Why is he here and not in a cell ? cried Lucy !Given his wounds, the soldiers have lynched him !  
_Au … No idea ! Coby told him ! Can … Maybe he tried to retaliate and … !  
_Hey you ! cried suddenly a voice.

Turning a glance, Zoro ends up looking at them before declaring:  
_You should not be here ! Then go and break someone else's ears !  
_Hey, are you Zoro ? asked Luffy.  
_Yeah, why is that ?  
_What are you doing here ? Why are you so hurt ?  
_I have been here for three weeks ! Zoro taught him ! For three weeks, I've been chained to this piece of wood without being fed and beaten from time to time by the soldiers of this place!  
_For … three weeks ? Lucy repeated.  
Suddenly digging into her pockets, she ends up extracting a cereal bar, a rare object she had on her, leaving the island of Tenrô. Jumping over the wall, she headed towards Zoro, while tearing the wrapping off the candy.

_No, Lucy! Wanted to stop him Coby.  
Too late. Already in front of Zoro, the blonde put the bar in front of her mouth and said:  
_Here ! It's not much, but I'm sure you must want it !  
Giving him a black look, Zoro shook his head before saying :  
_Your pity, you can keep ! I hate charity !  
Realizing that he had the same character as Raynare, Lucy did not bother to insist and preferred to give him a knee shot in the abdomen. Screaming in pain, Zoro opened her mouth and Lucy immediately took advantage of it to shove the cereal bar inside her. She then placed her hands in front of his mouth, forcing him to swallow the food, despite her protests. Finally, after a few seconds, she saw him swallowing.  
_Well, there you go ! It wasn't that complicated ! she observed.  
_Tsss ! he said, looking away from her ! Go away before you get in trouble !  
_Hey, what are you doing here ?  
Arriving at this moment, Eraser and the two soldiers from earlier ran towards Lucy, the weapons pointed at her.  
_Didn't I ask you to leave? asked the sergeant !You are obstructing the justice of this place !  
_Justice ? Lucy got angry ! But what justice ? To insult soldiers who want to enroll and starve prisoners is justice to you?

_Get out of my way ! ordered Eraser ! Leave now !  
_And why will you let her go ? sneered a voice behind her back.  
Turning around Eraser and Lucy could see a few men walking towards them, including a blond man dressed in luxurious clothing. Holding a little girl's arm in his hand, he forced her to follow him as she tried in vain to struggle.  
_Mr Hermep ? were astonished by Eraser and the other two soldiers.  
_Definitely, there are many people coming here today ! remarked Hermep, pushing the girl until she fell at Lucy's feet.  
_Who is this guy ? Luffy wanted to know.  
_Surely a senior executive ! said Coby ! Ouf, with him, Lucy is … !

_Law number three states that anyone who helps a prisoner of this place shall be considered a traitor ! said Hermep.  
Shaking a small box, he finally opened his lid, and presented the two pellets inside.  
_Now, feeding the prisoners is considered to be helping them ! said Hermep, sarcastically ! On the other hand, it seems far too tasty for a prisoner like him !  
Immediately taking one of the dumplings, he bit into it, while the girl replied that it was not for him. However, a few seconds later, Hermep finally dropped the pellet and spit out what he had in his mouth.  
_Beurk, that's despicable ! What is … ? Sugar ?

_Uh … yes ! I put sugar in the place of salt, thinking it would be better! confessed the child.  
_You idiot!" cried Hermep, dropping the rest of the box on the ground ! Rice balls must be salty and unsweetened !  
Raising his foot, he had no scruples in crushing the food under the child's tears.  
_That's all your meatballs deserve ! he said.  
_Bad ! cried the girl, running towards him, in order to save a half-meatball, which was still intact.  
Nevertheless, Hermep suddenly gave him a kick that lodged in his belly. The poor girl thus found herself sending back. As Lucy grabbed him, she immediately gave the man a black look before exclaiming :

_No, but you are a monster or what? How dare you hit this poor child?  
_Huh ? said Hermep ! And who are you ?  
_She's just a stranger ! quickly said Eraser ! She just wanted to see Roronoa Zoro closer ! Nothing more !  
_Ah, yes ? said Hermep, looking at the wrapping that Lucy always had in her hand ! In that case, I'm guessing you didn't feed that criminal, did you ?  
Seeing a '' no '' from Lucy, Eraser opened his eyes and heard him say:  
_Yes, I have fed him because I am against your methods !  
"But what an idiot ! he thought, watching her challenge Hermep. ''  
_Oh, so you are against my father's methods ? questioned Hermep, losing his smile.  
_Your father ?

_Yes, Colonel Morgan is none other than my dear father ! announced the man, with pride ! So if you don't want to suffer his anger, I advise you not to do anything to upset me ! Come on, I'll be nice ! I'll let you go if you beg on your knees !  
_No question ! Lucy replied, without any hesitation.  
_You will have wanted it ! sighed Hermep ! In that case, capture them both !  
_Huh ? astonished his men.  
_I told you to capture them ! repeated the man ! We'll see if this blonde will remain so defiant once in a dark and humid dungeon ! And if that's not enough, we'll just have to execute them !

_But … But they are only a child and a young woman ! remarked Eraser ! We can't kill them just because they tried to feed Zoro and they answered you !  
_These gestures are rightly punished by the law, according to the rules that my father instituted ! Hermep replied ! So, capture them !  
He also gave them a nasty look and said:  
_If you don't, be sure that my father will be aware of this sudden mutiny !  
Shivering on hearing this, some soldiers finally swallowed before pointing their weapons at the two girls.  
_Lucy ! cried Luffy, beginning to pass over the wall.  
_Huh ? Who is this … ? began Hermep.

As soon as he had time to utter his words, a line from the sky was planted in the ground, right in front of him.  
_What … ? many men were astonished, recoiling, at the sight of the spear of light.  
Suddenly shining with a thousand fires, it exploded, creating a huge dust cloud.  
_What is this thing?  
Recognizing the attack, Lucy tried to find the owner. Nevertheless, a pair of hands eventually catch him at his waist level. Feeling so carried, at the same time as Rika, she found herself taken to Luffy and Coby. Seeing them out of the dust cloud, the two boys could see a man with red hair and a pair of glasses on his nose running, carrying the two girls in his arms.

_Loke? wondered Lucy, recognizing the spirit.  
_I seem to have arrived just in time ! noticed the spirit, flying over the wall.  
Leaning back, in order to follow him with his eyes, Luffy ends up falling on the other side of the wall. Falling on his head, he straightened out almost immediately, as the spirit landed near him.  
_Thank you, Loke! thanked him Lucy, leaving his arms.  
_But it's nothing ! he said.  
_Wow, so cool! Are you a spirit too?  
_Absolutely, I am the spirit of the lion ! said the man ! And you, I presume, are Luffy, Lucy's new captain ! So it's on you that we hope to save the rest of the guild !  
Hearing this, Lucy's face decomposed before she said :

_I'm sorry, Loke! I … I haven't been able to do anything ! Acnologia crushed me like an insect!  
_You don't have to do this much, Lucy ! assured Loke !If I had been able to fight him, I certainly wouldn't have done better!" Maybe you feel useless right now, but if you can find the Fairy's Sphere, you'll be the one who made it the most of all of us !  
_But I … ! began Lucy.  
_ They are there ! cried a soldier, leaving the base.  
_Catch them up!  
_Ah, you must go ! cried Coby, taking his legs to his neck.  
_Why ? There are not even a dozen of them ! remarked Luffy, cracking his knuckles.

_Now is not the time to get in more trouble! the boy replied, pulling him by the arm.  
_Let's go too, Lucy! advised Loke, by grabbing Rika, before shining his fist.  
_But … and Raynare? wanted to know the magician, remembering that she was not with them.  
Too late. hitting the ground, Loke lifted a new dust cloud, which enveloped everyone and prevented soldiers from seeing them.  
_What, again ?  
_Where have they gone ?  
_Find them! ordered Hermep! Otherwise, I would tell my father !


	4. Chapter 3 : Let us be going to save Zoro

Chapter 3

Seeing Luffy and the others go away, Zoro ends up sighing. He had been here for over 20 days and yet this was the first time he had seen anyone other than a soldier from that base. It had annoyed him somewhat. Yet he could not help licking his lips in order to swallow the few crumbs of the cereal bar that had been left there.  
_There is nothing to say, you are really starving! sneering at a voice behind her back.  
_Hmm? said Zoro ! Who is there?  
Suddenly hearing a flutter of wings, he finally noticed Raynare's silhouette flying over him before landing in front of him. It didn't take long to see his wings, Zoro began to sneer a little before asking :

_Are you a deity who has come to set me free ? I'm warning you, I don't believe in God, so I doubt it was God who gave you that order!  
_Do you really think that a superior being like me would come and take care of the case of a waste such as you ?  
_In that case, what are you doing here? Are you a friend of the blonde ?  
_No, it's just a acquaintance ! said the fallen angel ! I don't consider humans my friends ! And to answer your first question … !  
She then made a spear appear in her hand before asking :  
_Do you want me to finish you as soon as possible ?  
Unable to hide an ounce of astonishment in his gaze, Zoro finally recovers before declaring, in a strict tone, but with a confident smile :  
_No need ! My will alone will allow me to leave this place ! In fact, if I stay here another week, I will be free !  
_Free ? repeated Raynare.  
_Yep ! I made a deal with this Hermep's father's son ! If I hold a whole month here, he set me free ! Do you understand ? Now that I've done the hard part, it'll be cake for me to finish this!  
Looking at him confident, Raynare eventually made his spear disappear and moved. Passing Zoro, she sat against the wooden post behind him.  
_You know, I am generally not worried about the fate of a miserable human like you ! Nevertheless, I think you have a lot of guts !  
_Of course I do ! assured Zoro ! If I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world, I'll always need it !  
_Oh, sir is ambitious ! remarked Raynare ! Too bad your efforts will never help you to become like me !  
Laying her head against the wooden pole, she lifted her head to the sky before confessing to him :  
_I don't really like seeing you like this !  
_What do you mean ?  
_Tied and crucified to this post ! It brings back bad memories !  
_Ah, yes ?" Zoro wondered.  
_Yea ! Memories when I was a true angel and had white wings ! said Raynare.  
Then closing her eyes, she could not stop trembling, seeing herself tied to a wooden cross, while citizens of a village were insulting her with all the names, while threatening to pierce her with stakes. Unable to defend herself, the poor girl, having white wings at that moment, could only weep with indignation when she saw that she was about to die.  
Suddenly opening his eyes, the fallen angel began to breathe quickly, while a drop of sweat had materialized on his forehead.  
_It's all right? questioned Zoro.  
_Yeah ! said Raynare, in a dry tone ! Why wouldn't that be okay ?  
Just shrugging, Zoro ends up asking :  
_Could you do me a favour ?  
_Which one ?

Suddenly pointing to the crushed meatballs, with a head movement, he asked him :  
_Could you put this in my mouth ?  
Disgusted by his request, Raynare barely touched the meatballs with her fingertip while she noticed :  
_It looks like nothing now ! Not only did I understand that they were, basic, bad, but, besides, with soil and so on, it should be poison !  
_Negative more negative, always positive ! Zoro replied, opening his mouth ! Don't worry ! Just send !  
Watching him, Raynare finally sighs before picking up the two crushed meatballs :  
_You humans really look like pigs ! she said, putting food in Zoro's mouth.

Masticating immediately, the fallen angel could hear Zoro chewing several times in small pebbles; in dirt or in atrociously sweet pieces of rice. Crying with disgust as he did his utmost not to spit it out, Zoro had to make the last effort to swallow the whole lot. Coughing then, he began to breathe, as if he had just swallowed a whole pepper.  
_I warned you ! noticed the angel who had fallen, when he failed to giggle.  
_Oh, shut up ! ordered Zoro.  
He finally stops coughing, and ends up mumbling :  
_If you see the blonde and the girl, could you say '' thank you '' to them from me ? I doubt I could see them again in the future !  
Thinking then of Luffy's words, concerning the recruitment of Zoro in the crew, Raynare suddenly replied :  
_I don't know about the girl, but I think you'll see the blonde again soon !  
_Why is that?  
_You will soon know ! assured the fallen angel.  
When Zoro looked at her, without any fear, he suddenly asked her :  
_In fact, how come you are not afraid because of my presence ? Usually, people don't dare approach me as soon as they recognize me !  
_I could return the question to you! Raynare replied! Usually, when someone sees my wings, for the first time, they are immediately scared!  
_I can tell you, I've seen things more scary than that ! said Zoro ! And besides, it has something to do with your clothes !

Remembering then the clothes covered with kittens' heads, which Orphis had given her, to replace her leather suit, when she transformed, Raynare began to blush with shame before whistling :  
_Imbecile of a human!  
On these words, she immediately snapped her fingers, making her clothes disappear, replacing them with jeans and a simple t-shirt. Once done, she was about to fly away when Zoro noticed :  
_The first cloud of smoke, it was you who created it with a spear, was it not ? You pretend otherwise, but you did this to save the blonde, didn't you ?  
_I have no idea what you're talking about ! replied the fallen angel, taking off.

_He protected you ? repeated Luffy.  
_Yes, that's it ! assured Rika.  
In the company of the child, the pirate and the three other band members had managed to lose the soldiers. They were now hiding in a small alley until the soldiers dropped the charges. Meanwhile, Rika told them why Zoro was caught by the Navy.  
_For saving me from the attack on Hermep's wolf, he was captured ! He then made a deal with him, stipulating that he would be free if he spent a month tied to his pole, without eating anything ! And this started three weeks ago !

_In this case, he is so not evil ! Coby understood.  
_Of course not ! replied Rika ! They are Hermep and Colonel Morgan, the villains ! Since they came here, they have only taxed us over and over again ; they have set up a regime of terror … and then … and then … Morgan has decided to let us down at the slightest attack !  
_What do you mean ?  
_The other day, pirates had landed here ! Rika taught them ! At first, they wanted to lay low and just stock up on speed before leaving! Nevertheless, at some point, a fight to break out between them and the people of the island ! Finally, a little later, the pirates had noticed, despite our requests, that no soldier had come to arrest them ! Seeing this, they finally gave themselves heart-to-heart to steal everything he could steal ! They left a few hours later, without a soldier coming to help us ! They did not even help us to repair the damage ! Instead, Morgan raised taxes again on the pretext that he needed money for repairs !Nevertheless, apart from keeping him, he did nothing with it !  
Listening to them without saying anything, Lucy ends up clenching her fist, before whistling:  
_What a monster !  
_Lucy, are you okay ? questioned Coby, watching her tremble with rage.  
Suddenly grabbing him by his collar, she pressed him against a wall while shouting:  
_Is that right ? This is the justice you want to follow ? Are you kidding me or what ?

_But it is the true ! said the boy ! Normally, naval bases should not behave like this !  
_My eye ! cried the blonde ! Said rather that you intend to win in rank in order to imitate these rotten things !  
_Lucy, let him go ! suddenly advised Loke, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Suddenly calming down, the young woman saw the child crying as he said :  
_Never would I want to become a man like this Morgan ! If I want to join the Navy, it is to be able to help people ! Not the opposite! I want to be and remain a good man !  
When Lucy heard him, she suddenly dropped him before apologizing :  
_Apologies ! Anger made me say terrible things !  
_It's nothing ! said the boy ! After all, I, too, cannot stand such actions from a colonel !  
Suddenly waving his hand in front of his face, Loke suddenly waved to him to shut up, while his ears were rising.  
_A problem ? questioned him Lucy.  
_It seems that soldiers are approaching ! he announced.  
The rest of the band could, in fact, hear Hermep's frightful irritating voice, who cried out :  
_Whoever does not kneel before me will be punished by my father !  
Passing their heads out of the alley, Luffy and Lucy could see the people squatting in front of the man, while the latter was walking the most quietly in the world, escorted by some soldiers.

_Ah, what good it is to move while showing these rednecks that I am superior to them !  
Once again flooded with anger, Lucy had difficulty staying still. Arriving suddenly to Hermep, two soldiers cried out :  
_Unable to get their hands on them, Mr. Hermep ! It seems they have already left the island !  
_Huh ? But what a bunch of fools you are! the man is angry.  
Sighing then, he took a few seconds to think before saying :  
_In that case, for no other mutiny is unleashed I will have Roronoa executed tomorrow !  
_What ? said Lucy ! But he cannot ... !  
_And your promise in this case ? cried Luffy suddenly.

_Huh ? said Hermep, seeing him leaving the alley where he was hidden ! Who are you ?  
_Sir, he is one of the fugitives ! recognized him as a soldier.  
_Ah good ? said the man ! Well, there is one less clever than the others ! If I had been you, I would have continued to hide, straw hat!  
_When is your promise? repeated Luffy.  
_My promise ? repeated Hermep, as if he did not know what he was talking about.  
Suddenly giggling, he ends up asking :  
_Ah, you want to talk about my promise to Roronoa ? Do you think, all this was a farce on my part ! From the beginning, all I wanted was to humiliate him in public ! Nevertheless, tough as he is, I doubt that he will beg me once to release him in the next few days ! To tell you the truth, I was waiting for something to happen in order to charge him!Thank you, straw hat ! Now, thanks to you, I can execute Zoro by declaring that he tried to escape with your help !  
As Lucy was grinding her teeth, she whistled:  
_What rottenness !  
Behind her, while Loke shone his fist, Coby couldn't help but tremble with rage.  
« So that's it? The Navy is really nothing but a bunch of selfish people doing what they say ? »  
_Good, now, straw hat, it is time for me to stop you, you too … ! began Hermep.

Driving like a torpedo, Luffy found himself in front of him and hit him hard. Not expecting this, no soldier made the slightest movement, seeing Hermep crash on the ground, his cheek swollen. Finally, after a few seconds, they exclaimed :  
_Monsieur Hermep !  
_Luffy ? surprised Lucy and Coby, seeing him correctly putting his hat back on his head.  
Around them, several civilians remained frozen in fear, watching the colonel's son being beaten, while others had already fled. With his hand on his cheek, Hermep picked himself up with difficulty, while he wept :  
_You, how dare you hit me ? Even my father had never done it ! You have just condemned yourself to the death penalty !

_As if your threats frightened me ! replied Luffy ! For your information, I am Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate !  
_A … A pirate ?  
_Yeah, and I will set Zoro free, that he may become a member of my crew! decided the boy, then heading towards the base of the Navy.  
Pressing his fist, Hermep immediately ordered :  
_Kill him ! Immediately !  
And immediately, several rifles were pointed at the pirate, who turned his back on them. As he continued to walk, he paid no attention to men, as he heard :  
_Shoot!  
But the moment the soldiers were about to fire, they saw a bright light before hearing :

_REGULUS IMPACT !  
Even before they knew what was going on, the soldiers saw Loke run over them and smash his fist at them. A golden explosion then resounded, sending Hermep and his men waltzing. Seeing the danger removed, Lucy rushed to Luffy before questioning him :  
_When you say you want to free Zoro, you … !  
_Yeah, I'll really do it ! said Luffy ! I'm sorry about what happens next, but I intend to declare war on the base of this island !  
_Don't worry ! assured Lucy, with a confident smile ! Let's go get Zoro and Raynare and leave here !  
_You have nothing to fear, Lucy ! said Loke, joining them ! No matter what, I will protect you !

_If Zoro is a good person, it is my duty, as the future soldier of the navy, to save him ! Coby finally assured him.  
_In that case, let's go ! decided Luffy, heading towards the base.

On the roof of the latter, Raynare was watching a multitude of soldiers as they were busy cleaning a real gold statue at least ten meters high. The statue depicted a man with an axe as his hand. Remaining discreet until now, in a dark corner, the fallen angel looked at the statue with envy. She could not help but think that turning all that gold into this disgusting statue was a complete waste. Instead, they should have taken her as a model and worshipped her superior being.  
Eventually, after a while, a man joined them and Raynare could not hide surprise when he noticed that he was the spitting image of the statue.  
_Colonel Morgan ! greeted the soldiers, seeing him.  
_Is everything ready ?  
_Yes, the statue is finished and completely cleaned ! assured a soldier.  
_Very good, then … !  
_Dad ! interrupted him suddenly someone.  
_Hum ? said the colonel, watching Hermep arrive with a few men ! Who has Hermep ?  
_Someone hit me ! announced the blond ! Yes, I was savagely struck by a pirate's hand !

_A pirate? repeated Morgan.  
_Yes, and I want you to remove it ! It is easy to recognize, it has a straw hat on its head !  
« Straw hat ? amazed Raynare ! But it's not possible ! I give them five minutes and they get into trouble ! »

_Hi ! cried Luffy.  
_Hmm ? said Zoro, raising his head ! Is it visitation day or what ?  
Recognizing Luffy, he noticed:  
_You were with the blonde, weren't you ?  
_Yeah, I am Monkey D. Luffy !  
_That's supposed to tell me something ? questioned Zoro.

_Maybe not now but know that everyone will know me later, to be the man who will become the king of pirates!  
_King of pirates ? repeated Zoro ! You and the blonde are pirates ?  
_Yeah, but there is also another girl with us ! And with you, there will be four of us !  
_What do you mean, with me ? asked Zoro ! I will not become a pirate ! I am a bounty hunter and that suits me perfectly !  
_Oh come on, don't be such a downer ! Will you accept if I deliver you ?  
_In your dreams ! I don't need your pity ! I am doing very well on my own ! Anyway, I have a goal to achieve far more important than becoming an enemy of the Navy !  
_It seems to me that you are not very friendly with them either ! said Luffy ! Seriously, it wouldn't change much if you became a pirate, in everyone's eyes !  
_I don't care what people think of me ! I have never done anything against my principles and I intend to continue on this path! Now get out of here!  
_No way ! You would become a pirate, no matter what you say !  
_Don't decide for me ! raged Zoro.  
_Why don't we go and get your swords ? questioned him in a voice.  
Appearing near Luffy, Lucy displayed a broad smile to Zoro, filled with hope :  
_If I understood correctly, these men have stolen your sword, have they not ? And a swordsman's sword is like his soul, is it not ? So, logically, if we manage to get your gun, it would be like your soul belonged to us !  
_Grrr ! grunt Zoro ! Your logic is ridiculous !  
_In that case, I will steal it ! said Luffy !If you want it back, you will have to join my crew !  
_You are this blackmail ? wanted to know Zoro.  
Two hands then clasped on his cheeks, while Lucy forced him to look at her :  
_Zoro ! You are a good man ! And I will not let anyone kill you, you hear ?  
_Kill me ? Zoro wonders ! Hey, what are you talking about ?  
As Lucy was about to tell him the truth, she suddenly felt a blade touching her neck. Fast as lightning, Luffy tackled her against the ground, thus preventing her friend from being beheaded by a sword.

_But what … ? she was astonished, while bits of her hair fell in front of her.  
_Oh no, I missed ! cried a voice.  
Behind the duo, a man with a brown beard stood with a sharp sword in his hand.  
_Who are you ? asked Luffy.  
_Me ? Oh, I'm just the most competent soldier on this base !he said ! My name is Gredo !  
_What is it that '' the most competent '' ? asked him a other voice ! You mean '' the most competents '' !  
Seeing in his turn, next to him, a second man, like two drops of water to Gredo, began to pout.  
_Oh, excuse me, Gredy ! said Gredo ! It's just that our duet is so invincible that I feel like we're one person !

_Don't worry brother, anyone would want to become the person we are, when we fight together !  
_Who are these clowns ? wanted to know Lucy.  
_The Gredoy twins ! announced Zoro ! Two people love to reign the terror where they pass !They are the only people on this island besides Morgan, whom Hermep dares not say anything to !  
_Normal, with Colonel Morgan, we are the only ones who can claim to be true soldiers ! ricana Gredy, by pulling out two pistols.  
_And in a minute we will prove it to you ! assured Gredo, showing a second sword.  
Then they positioned themselves in a combat position and cried out:  
_This is the Gredoy brothers special technique ! MAN AT FOUR ARMS !

Suddenly rushing towards Luffy, Gredo tried to take him by speed. Crossing his swords towards his throat, he almost slit it, if Luffy had not bowed down in time. Seeing him immediately back, Lucy took out her whip and was about to use it. Nevertheless, a bullet suddenly passed through his hand and made him release his weapon.  
With a cry of pain, she fell to her knees, while Gredy began to giggle, licking the end of her pistol.  
_Lucy ! cried Luffy.  
Taking advantage of his lower guard, Gardo gave him a kick in the back, to unbalance him before pointing a sword at his face. Reacting in time, Luffy jammed him with his feet on the sides of the blade.

Then, using his strength, he threw the blade and Gredo back. Feeling himself tumbling in the air, the man easily regained his balance before returning to face Luffy.  
_Hey, hey ! You're not too bad ! We can have some fun !  
For her part, trying to use her bad hand, Lucy directed her magic whip towards Gredy. Avoiding him without problem, the man said :  
_That is not how you will defeat someone as trained as me !  
But as he began to run towards Lucy, with his guns pointed at her, a light blinded him at that moment.  
_But what … ?

Suddenly coughing blood, he felt a powerful punch hitting him in his abdomen. Crashing in the distance, against a wall, he gave way to an angry Loke.  
_How dare you attack Lucy?  
_Loke ! the young woman rejoices.  
_Sorry, Lucy ! apologized to the spirit, seeing her hurt ! Beating the guards in front of the gate took me longer than I thought !  
_No, don't worry ! said Lucy ! Now the number of enemies has decreased, thanks to you !  
_Hey, who are you ? wanted to know Gredo, looking at Loke.  
_You want to be a hero, don't you ? asked Gredy as he got up.  
Seeing them begin to surround him, Loke said :  
_Go, I'll take care of these fools !  
_Huh ? said Luffy.

_Take care of Lucy ! ordered the lion, loosening her tie.  
Then he made his fists shine, and began to growl:  
_Here it will bleed !  
_Ok ! ends up nodding Luffy.  
Grabbing Lucy's arm, he ran towards the building, saying :  
_Don't worry Zoro, I'll be back soon with your sword !  
_No, but who are these guys at the end ? wanted to know the man, seeing Loke get in position to fight the two soldiers ! They want to die or what ?

_Pops ! cried Hermep ! Why don't you teach this straw hat a lesson ? He's nothing but a pirate who dared to lay hands on your own son !

_Because this story bothers me! Morgan confessed to him! He may be a pirate, but capturing him won't bring me any profit if it's not high enough !  
_But dad, he … ! insisted Hermep.  
His father's fist suddenly hit him in the jaw and dropped him at the feet of the closest soldiers. Some could not hide their astonishment at this while Raynare almost laughed, not missing anything from the scene, already guessing Morgan's next words.  
_I don't take care of the small fry, except if he decides to stand up to me ! he replied ! And then, I'm tired of always having to deal with the problems that you start ! For once, shut up or go get revenge … all alone !

In any case, I do not intend to put my two cents' worth into this affair ! I have better things to do ! Like admiring my brand-new massive gold statue !  
Suddenly exhaling a column of smoke, he noticed :  
_By the way, I heard that some civilians had entered the premises to feed Roronoa ! Is that true ?  
_Uh … yes ! Hermep confessed to him ! In fact, straw hat is one of them !  
_According to the laws I have enacted, it has never been forbidden for anyone to hit you ! Nevertheless, according to my third law, it is strictly forbidden to feed prisoners under penalty of death ! So, by feeding Zoro, they decided to defy the law, and I did !

Looking at the men on the roof, he ends up pointing to Eraser :  
_Sergeant Eraser ! What do you know about fugitives ?  
_Last I heard, they are at six! taught him Eraser, warning you ! There is the straw hat ; a blonde woman ; another with black hair ; a child ; a young man wanting to register as a sailor and, last I checked, a man with brown hair !  
_You look well informed to me ! remarked Morgan ! Very well, in that case take your men and drive them into town ! Kill them all !  
_But … But Colonel … ! There are two children with them, including a little girl, and two women !  
_You have already told me so ! said Morgan ! And I want them to be killed !

_Ooh, it smells like a redhead ! remarked Raynare ! What should I do ? Leave the island in a hurry ? Or take the trouble to warn that straw hat fool ?  
_I refuse ! she heard suddenly.  
_Huh ? Morgan wondered, seeing that Eraser stood up to him.  
_With all due respect, it is impossible for me to kill women or children who have done almost nothing to deserve this !  
Sighing, upon hearing this, Morgan said :  
_It is always sad to lose a sergeant !  
As soon as he said that, his axe split Eraser's chest. Still in his position of salvation, the latter barely saw his gesture, while a stream of blood escaped from his body. Feeling his energy leave him, he collapsed to the ground, under the horrified looks of the other soldiers, as well as of Hermep. The latter immediately asked him :  
_Dad, why did you do this ?  
_Someone who is incompetent and does not obey orders is a soldier who is replaceable ! Morgan told him, with a black look at his son and his men! Listen to me well! After my statue is lifted, I want you all to go into town ! I'll give you two hours to find me the fugitives and bring me back their bodies ! If, by misfortune, there is a shortage, if only one, you will suffer the same fate ! After all, none of you will ever know me of great use !

Immediately beginning to pale, the soldiers began to tremble, understanding that he was serious. As Raynare always listened to him, he immediately realized one thing: if Hermep was abhorrent, he was almost an angel compared to his father. It was like comparing a little punk who liked to racket a few people … to a mob boss killing for the slightest word.  
_It's best not to stay in the area ! she remarked, as she began to step back.  
Preparing, thus, to fly away, she suddenly had the surprise to hear you shout :  
_GUM GUM ROCKET !  
Flying into the air, Luffy found himself over the building, carrying Lucy under his arm. Screaming with fear, the latter could not help but close their eyes, as they gained more and more height. Stretching his arm to the roof, Luffy grabbed the head of Morgan's statue and exerted sufficient force to make him lose his balance. Falling into the void, it served as a springboard for Luffy, who in time managed to jump on it in order to land on the roof.  
_Yea, it was less than one !  
Nevertheless, as he let go of Lucy, both could hear the statue crashing down, and see the soldiers' mouths touching the ground. Realizing that he had just made a mistake, Luffy began to scratch the back of his skull before affirming, while smiling :

_Oops ! I'm sorry !  
_Kill them ! ordered Morgan.  
_Why me? I did nothing ! sighed Lucy.  
But it was at this moment that his gaze fell on Eraser's body, lying in a pool of blood, as he was climbing with pain. Noting then that blood was covering Morgan's axe, the girl's gaze hardened again by understanding what had just happened :  
_You have just wounded one of your men to death ? Aren't you ashamed ?  
_Huh ? said Morgan ! How should that bother you ? For your information, he is in this state for not wanting to kill you and your friends ! If he is in this state, it is your fault !  
_Garbage ! she furious, taking out one of her keys.

Taking advantage of the fact that Loke was using her own magic to stay active, she invoked a new spirit:  
_Open up, bring spirits ! Come to me, Capricorn !  
Immediately standing in front of the soldiers, a bipedal, dressed goat began to crack his neck, asking:  
_Dear mistress, how can I help you today ?  
As she was about to ask her to attack Morgan, the blonde suddenly saw Luffy gripping Hermep. Seeing that the door to leave the roof was wide open, she finally ordered him :  
_Take the wounded man and take him with us !

_Very good ! nodded to Capricorn, immediately putting Eraser on his back, before following the duo off the roof.  
When the soldiers had remained frozen, they had preferred to do nothing, while the fugitives left.  
_But what the hell are you doing, you fools ? asked Morgan ! Go kill them !  
_But chief, this girl … she has just summoned someone !  
_So what ? It does not change the orders I have given you ! Go all … !  
An explosion then occurs in the yard.  
_What else is going on ? He wanted to know, looking at the place where a fight seemed to be taking place.  
At this moment, he noticed Loke's presence, countering Gredo's parades, while Gredy kept circling him so he could shoot him in the back.  
_It was the red-haired man who saved the girl and the blonde woman! recognized him.  
Shaking his fist, Morgan found it difficult to control his anger, seeing that many people had decided to stand up to , in a voice he could control, he ordered:  
_Bring the cannons here ! I will assure you that these renegades will soon be, all together, six feet underground !

_But you will die, yes ? Wanted to know Gredo, throwing his sword at Loke.  
As he dodged again with grace and elegance, the spirit found itself before the man and grabbed his arm. Then shining his fist, he got ready to hit him with it, when he stepped back one step to dodge a bullet that was about to pierce his skull. Jumping back immediately, Gredo approached his brother, who reloaded his revolvers.  
_Gredo, when are you going to slit his throat ?  
_You are funny ! He keeps moving! Try to shoot him, you !  
_You think I'm doing what ? asked Gredy ! I feel like this idiot can predict any of my shots !  
_No, you are just too slow ! retaliated with the spirit, by putting a little hair on! To be honest, I must confess that your little duo is quite effective ! For your good coordination, I would give you a good point!Nevertheless, this is the only point I would give you ! For the rest, there is everything to review !  
_Grrr, are you looking for us or what ?  
_No, I'm just trying to help Lucy ! he replied.  
_I did not ask you for any help ! Zoro suddenly raged.  
Trying to free him, Coby suddenly replied:  
_We must set you free ! In fact, Hermep wants to execute you tomorrow !  
_Huh ? amazed the swordsman ! Impossible ! He gave me his word !  
_He never intended to hold it ! said the child! He just wanted to humiliate you before he killed you ! As a result, Luffy hit him and now we've become outlaws !  
_But why did you interfere in all this ? asked the swordsman ! I didn't ask you for anything !  
_I want to become a soldier ! Suddenly informed the child ! That's why I can't stand such injustice ! Despite the fact that everyone sees you as a demon, the fact that you've captured dangerous criminals proves that you have a heart, compared to the men on this base ! So I … !  
A shot sounded at that moment. Spreading eyes, Zoro and Loke saw Coby with horror smash to the ground, with a stain of blood on his back.

_Coby ! cried Loke.  
_You let your guard down ! suddenly sneered at Gredo, rushing at him.  
Deciding it was time to stop this stupid fight. Loke stooped down to dodge his blade before throwing his fist at him. An explosion of light then resounded, sending Gredo's body ten meters back. As it flew like a rocket, it finally crashed against the building's wall and even passed through it.  
_Gre … Gredo! horrified his brother.  
Wanting to avenge him, he began to unload his revolvers on the mind, when he saw the latter running towards him, striking each of his projectiles :  
_IMPACT REGULUS GATLING !  
Seeing him advancing like a true god, Gredy could only cry while his weapons were now devoid of a single bullet.  
_No, please, please !  
_This one is for Lucy ! said Loke, striking him in the face.  
Similar to his first punch, the attack made the second brother fly and crashed beside his twin.  
_It was done ! he said, turning immediately to Coby.  
Not paying attention, he suddenly coughs blood, feeling several bullets piercing his his teeth, he fell to his knees as his strength abandoned him.  
_Sorry Lucy ! he thought, disappearing.

_Chief, we have just shot down the two renegades!" said a soldier on the roof with a rifle in his hand.  
Hearing this, and seeing the guns positioned on the roof, Morgan ended up heading towards the exit door before declaring:  
_I will liquidate straw hat ! On my signal, you will fire and bomb Roronoa's body with a cannon ! Understood ?  
_Yes, sir !


	5. Chapter 4 : Pirates and Navy vs Morgan !

Chapter 4

_Hey, idiot, tell us where Zoro's sword is ! commanded a voice.  
_Luffy, you are strangling her ! noticed a second voice.  
_I don't care ! He just has to tell me everything right now !  
Opening his eyes, Eraser noticed that he was on the back of some kind of bipedal goat, while Luffy and Lucy ran not far from them.  
_What … What am I doing here ?  
Noticing that they were inside the base, he began to shout :  
_No, but what are you idiots doing here ?I told you to run away !  
When Lucy saw him suddenly spitting blood, she put a handkerchief in front of his mouth to force him to shut up.  
_Shut up, you are wounded !

But he rejected the handkerchief, and he said:  
_So you have no idea what Morgan might do to you when he finds you ? If I have prevented your friend from becoming a soldier here, it is so that he can escape the tyranny of this man !  
Suddenly stopping to run, Lucy stood motionless before the man's confession.  
_A problem ? questioned him Capricorn, stopping just like Luffy.  
_You did all this … to protect us ?  
_Of course ! said the man ! I didn't want this man to come after you ! Since he became commander of this island, he has not stopped terrorizing the population ! If you hadn't noticed, there are no boats on this island, except the Navy ! He made sure to destroy all means of transport in order to prevent anyone from escaping from here ! If I told you to leave, it was to allow you to leave the island before he noticed your presence!  
Then starting to cry, Eraser ends up mumbling:  
_It is pathetic ! It is really all I can do to face this man ! I would like … I would like so much to stop him ! However, he is stronger than me and in addition, he is my superior ! I … I can't help him ! Yet, … Yet … !  
Shouting suddenly, he said :  
_I want this island to be what it was before it arrived !  
_E … Eraser ? wondered Lucy, seeing that she had been wrong about the man's account from the beginning.

_Imbecile ! suddenly cried a voice.  
Taking advantage of the fact that Luffy stopped shaking him, Hermep had been able to hear Eraser's speech and began to criticize him :  
_My father is an invincible person ! Even if you decide to start a mutiny, it will be impossible for you and your men to stand up to him! He will kill you all, without exception ! If you want to survive on this island, you must obey him !  
_Shut up ! ordered Luffy, pressing him against a wall ! Instead, tell us where Zoro's sword is !  
_Luffy, wait ! suddenly stopped Lucy, looking at Hermep's face.  
Seeing that both of her cheeks were swollen, she noticed :

_Luffy hit your left cheek earlier ! Then why is your second cheek so swollen ?  
_Tsss ! said Hermep ! It is not the business of a pirate like you !  
_Your father beat you, didn't he ?  
_Yeah, so what ? questioned Hermep ! He just showed me that I was nothing to him, except a spare part !  
_Spare part ? repeated Luffy.  
_We are all here ! approved Eraser ! He has never had the slightest regard for any of us !  
_In this case, why are you behaving like this with others ? wanted to know Lucy, looking at the colonel's son.

_I … I just wanted to show my father that I could be as fearful as he was ! I wanted to be like him ! Nevertheless, it seems his status is more important than his own son ! Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and kept a low profile instead of opening it at the slightest chance !  
A sudden slap stopped him. For the blow, his cheeks were so swollen that it was hardly if he had felt it. Nevertheless, this did not prevent him from being frightened by Lucy's look.  
_What the hell is your problem ? Just because this man scares you, none of you make any effort to rebel ? Okay, he may be stronger than you, but what could he possibly do to all of you, for God's sake ? He has an axe and so on ? You have swords ! Does he have a gun ? You have guns ! Is he in the Navy ? You too ! So what's stopping you from showing him the true sense of justice ?  
Listening to him, Eraser could not help but show astonishment, while Hermep lowered his gaze. Finally, he mumbled:  
_In my room !  
_Huh ? said Luffy.  
_What you are looking for is in my room ! he informed them, pointing a finger at them.  
_Hum ? said Luffy, immediately going to the door, in question, while still holding Hermep.  
Entering the room, he and Lucy quickly saw three swords holding against a wall.

_Super ! Luffy rejoices, heading towards them ! Which one is Zoro's ?  
_All three, idiot! scolded Hermep! Everyone knows that he fights with three swords at once !  
_Seriously ? questioned him Luffy.  
While Capricorn placed Eraser on the bed of the room, Lucy ended up looking out the bedroom window and exclaimed:  
_Luffy! There is a problem !  
_Huh ? said the pirate, rushing towards her.  
Looking out, he ended up seeing Coby, lying at Zoro's foot, while Morgan approached him with a few men.  
_For trying to free a prisoner, you are considered a traitor ! said Morgan ! So I will execute you myself !

Seeing him raise his arm above the boy's head, Luffy wrapped his arm around Lucy, before crashing into the window. So he let himself fall into the void, he took with him the blonde, as well as Hermep, which he still held by his collar.  
_No, straw hat! begged him.  
_Capricorn, take care of Eraser ! asked Lucy.  
_Morgan ! cried Luffy, running at him.  
_Hum ? said the man, turning to him.  
Giving him a kick, Luffy managed to hit his huge axe and made him back a few steps, before landing in front of Coby.  
_Lu … Luffy ? amazed the child, straightening up.  
_Coby, are you okay ? interviewed Lucy, noting he was injured.

_It's nothing ! he said ! They just shot me in the shoulder !  
He lowered his shameful gaze before continuing :  
_But … Loke, him … he was shot ! And … and he disappeared !  
_Don't worry ! said Lucy ! Loke is not the leader of minds for nothing ! I promise you, we will see him in perfect health again !  
_No, but what are you still making here ? asked Zoro.  
_We have recovered your swords ! said Luffy, handing him his possessions ! You should have said so before you had three !  
Then smiling at him, the pirate asked him :  
_Well, to go back to my previous question: what are you going to do ? Wait for that axe guy to decide to kill you or help me kick his ass ?

Smiling, on hearing him, Zoro ends up saying :  
_I have a dream to realize! As a result, it is impossible for me to die now ! All right, I see I have no choice but to become a pirate and work under you, Captain !  
_Super ! Luffy rejoices ! I've found my third teammate !  
_Only if we manage to get out of it! Said the swordsman, looking at the soldiers' weapons with an eye.  
_Don't worry ! he said, suddenly giving the swords to Lucy ! Free Zoro with this !  
_But what about you ... ?  
_I make it my business ! assured his captain, advancing towards the soldiers.  
Recognizing the one who had just destroyed his statue, Morgan immediately cried out :

_Hole it like a sieve !  
Immediately firing on the man, the soldiers sent him a multitude of bullets which touched him from all sides … to finally stretch his skin.  
_But what … ? were they surprised.  
_Not even bad ! sneezed at Luffy, sending back the bullets.  
Seeing the soldiers fleeing to escape the bullets, Zoro and Hermep could not hold back a cry of surprise, seeing Luffy's powers. Even Coby and Lucy almost had a heart attack when they saw Luffy about to die.  
_But what … ?

_A product of the devil! Morgan understood, seeing the attack of his men completely ineffective.  
_Yeah ! I ate the fruit of the rubbery!  
_And I, that of the spirits ! lied to Lucy, taking out her keys ! Thanks to this, I can invoke different types of spirits, like Capricorn ! In front of us, you have no chance !  
_Two … Two daemon fruit users ? called someone.  
_So what ? Morgan replied ! If this guy is made of rubber, just slit his throat ! Once done, shooting the girl will be a breeze ! Then use your swords, you soft-knuckle !  
Then swallowing, realizing that they had no choice, each of the men ended up grabbing his sword and ran to Luffy to settle his score.

_As if you will manage to touch me! the pirate sneered, preparing to hit the one running in the lead.  
Nevertheless, a silhouette doubled it suddenly and came to block each of the soldiers with the help of three sabres. Being immobilized, the soldiers could only tremble with fear while Zoro held them without great difficulty.  
_Wow ! Class ! cried Luffy.  
_But how … ? Lucy was astonished, seeing that she no longer had Zoro's swords in her hands.  
_I intend to become the greatest swordsman in the world ! suddenly cried the man ! I agree to follow you as a pirate ! Nevertheless, if one of you prevents me from achieving my goal, I promise to slice all of you !  
_The greatest swordsman in the world ?

Then, stretching his leg and using it as a whip, the pirate sent the soldiers away and let them crash at Morgan's feet. The latter, angry at the weakness of his men, ended up taking over a den den den Mushi :  
_Hey, where are you with the cannons ?  
__The six cannons were prepared and directed towards Roronoa_ ! assured him a soldier on the roof.  
_Very good ! Prepare to fire ! Nevertheless, I want the first three guns to change their target !  
__What do you mean ?_  
Looking at Luffy and his friends suddenly, Morgan said :  
_If these guys are here, I bet it's because of the villagers, who asked them for help ! If that is really the case, they too are traitors ! Shoot them !

_What ? Coby and Lucy were horrified, not believing their ears.  
__But… But Colonel … We cannot do this, on mere suspicion ! And then there is your son who is with the pirates ! They're probably holding him hostage !_  
_What did I tell you earlier ? questioned Morgan !He is only a spare pawn, in my eyes ! Whether they're alive or not doesn't change anything for me! Kill him if you can't do otherwise!  
_Fa … Father ? horrified his son, falling on his knees.  
_Sorry, but you are a worthless man ! said his father, without hesitation.  
_You scum ! raged Luffy, preparing to attack him.  
_Think carefully, straw hat ! advised the man ! If you attack me right now, who's gonna protect your friends from cannonballs!  
_What … ? he wondered.  
_In any case, I wonder who will protect the city ! said the colonel, before shouting ! FIRE !  
Immediately, six cannonballs were fired, three of them in the direction of Luffy, while the others began to fly over the wall that surrounded the base.  
_Luffy, we must stop them ! implored Lucy, watching them disappear in the distance.  
_I … I can't do it ! replied his captain, getting ready to arrest the three who were coming at them.  
Smiling that the pirate was no longer in control of the situation, Morgan however ends up looking up, seeing a figure flying in the sky:  
_But what … ?

Suddenly pierced, the six bullets exploded under the impact of six light lances.  
_What … ? surprised the soldiers on the roof, watching their projectiles explode in mid-air.  
Then a new cloud of spears rushed over them and pierced through all the cannons, making them also explode. Hearing several bangs on the roof, Zoro wanted to know:  
_What is going on ?  
_Raynare ! suddenly rejoices Lucy, acknowledging the attack.  
Continuing to fix the silhouette in the sky, Morgan could not hold a pearl of sweat flowing down his forehead, while he identified the fallen angel who had just stopped the cannonballs.  
Seeing him, they too, many soldiers began to retreat.  
_What…?

_An angel ?  
_It is … It is a messenger from heaven !  
Descending then, Raynare ended up landing not far from Luffy and the others.  
_You ? recognized her Zoro.  
_Where were you ? questioned Coby.  
As she was about to speak, the fallen angel shut up, hearing Lucy say :  
_Thank you for what you have just done, Ray-chan !  
_Don't call me '' Ray ' '! ordered the fallen angel.  
Then slacking, she said in a sinister tone :  
_And I did not do this to save you or anything else ! I just stopped the cannonballs because I was afraid they would touch our boat and our treasure !  
Despite her selfish words, Lucy's glance made her understand that she did not believe a word of it.

However, before any of them could say anything, Morgan cried out :  
_Damn monster, you will pay for it! I will slaughter you !  
A fist, however, finally touched him in the jaw and made him back.  
_You ? Will rage Morgan, seeing Luffy standing in front of him.  
_I forbid you to insult any of my monster friends! taught him the pirate ! Nor even to touch any member of my crew !  
_Straw hat ? wondered Raynare.  
_Haha, and what do you intend to do, straw hat ? ricana Morgan.  
_Stop you ! assured him the pirate ! I will make sure that you can no longer hurt anyone ! Let it be Zoro, Lucy, Coby and Raynare as well as Eraser, Hermep and the other people of this island ! I will never let you go after them again !  
Losing his smile, Morgan runs towards him, axes forward :  
_Die, you son of a bitch!  
What followed was a chain of blows, one as powerful as the other. Relying on his brute strength, Morgan cut off everything within his reach, while Luffy used his agility to avoid his attacks and counter-attack. After a few moments, beginning to wear out against the straw hat, Morgan turned to his men:  
_What the hell are you doing, you morons ? Shoot your friends !  
_Huh ? said the soldiers.  
_You want to die so badly ? questioned Morgan, giving them a black look.

Noting this, Morgan looked at one of the members of the small group before ordering:  
_You too, Hermep ! Play them !  
_But daddy, you ... ! began the man, trembling.  
_Do it ! After that, I might consider you a member of my family! You might even have the opportunity to impress me! Anyway, if you don't, you know exactly what's gonna happen to you !  
Clicking his teeth, Hermep clenched his fist. Then, finally, wrapping his arm around Coby's throat, he pointed a revolver at his skull before exclaiming:  
_Straw hat, step back now ! Otherwise, I blow his brains out !  
Seeing him, Luffy froze for a few moments, then ended up asking him :  
_Are you sure of your choice, Hermep?  
_No ! confessed the man, beginning to sob ! I only know that he will kill me if I do not do what I tell him !  
_Very good ! cried Morgan, lowering his arm !Fire !  
With his finger on the crate, his soldiers were about to execute when they could hear :  
_Stop !  
_Huh ? surprised everyone, both soldier and pirate.  
With his hand on his painful torso, while a bandage was now covering his wound, Eraser was the one who had just spoken. Helped by Capricorn, the man had managed to leave the room and was now in the courtyard. staring at his men, he ordered :  
_Put down your weapons immediately !

_But, Sergeant … ! began one of them.  
_You are stupid, my word ! remarked the man ! Do you not see that Morgan is about to lose ? We have been waiting a long time for this opportunity : to bring this tyrant to his knees ! And today, this day has arrived! Do not help him to win against this pirate ! On the contrary, let us help him to overcome the real threat of this island ! For our lives, as well as those of our families !  
Then, when they stopped aiming at the pirates, each of the soldiers looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.  
_You idiots ! I ordered you to shoot! raged Morgan.  
_Don't do anything ! ordered Eraser ! Let us show that we always know what true justice is ! It's up to you, but do you really appreciate what we're doing right now ? Is that what you think the Navy's justice should be ?  
Looking at him for a few moments, several soldiers finally lowered their heads, before shaking their heads. Then, one by one, they threw their weapons on the ground, showing their support for Eraser. Seeing this, Morgan immediately rushed to Luffy, while ordering :  
_Hermep always holds the kid hostage and makes sure that straw hat can't replicate!  
Suddenly grabbing the blade of his axe, Luffy tried to stop his course with both hands.

_So you don't even have enough honour to fight loyally ? the pirate questioned him.  
_All that matters is the result of the match ! assured Morgan ! And I would advise you not to move if you dont want your friend to die !  
_No risk ! replied Luffy, smiling ! And you know why? Because I am convinced that Hermep never fired !  
_Huh ? said Morgan, looking up.  
Seeing his son then, he noticed that Coby was still holding on to him, and he found it very difficult to decide what to do.  
_What are you waiting for, fool ? Show this pirate that you are serious!  
_But … I … I … ! stutter Hermep.

_Tsss ! said Rayanre, creating a spear ! You always have to do everything here !  
Nevertheless, to her surprise, she suddenly saw Lucy moving towards the man.  
_Lucy ?  
_Don't … Don't approach her ! ordered Hermep, pointing his weapon at her.  
Continuing to advance, the blonde suddenly grabbed her weapon without pulling it out of her hands before taking another step towards him. Then, being close enough to his face, she ends up slapping him a second time. This time feeling pain, Hermep freed Coby to put his hand on his cheek.

_Drop your weapon, Hermep ! she ordered, while the firearm could now kill her, given the direction in which the gun was pointing ! Compared to your father, I know you don't want to be a murderer !  
_But … if I don't, he … !  
_Do you want to impress him ? Well show him which side you really are on and what you are worth ! Here, I leave you the choice ! Either you decide to continue to stand like a coward in the shadow of your father, or you decide to join the ranks of the real navy and help procreate true justice ! It's up to you to see what you want! I, in any case, will be there to help you and I will never use you as a pawn ! Yes, as a friend, I promise you that !

_Fr … Friend ? repeated the man, as if this word was not part of his vocabulary.  
_Hermep, do as I say! Morgan commanded him.  
Nevertheless, he lost all hope, seeing his son finally drop his weapon, before kneeling down. Then, with his cheeks covered with tears, he looked at him one last time, before declaring :  
_I … I can't longer regard you as my father !  
_You traitor ! cried two voices suddenly.  
Coming out of the rubble that surrounded them, Gredo and Gredy suddenly began to run towards Zoro and the others, pointing their weapons at them.  
_Don't worry, Colonel Morgan ! We, Gredoy brothers, will get rid of all these parasites!  
_Wonderful ! Hurry up and kill them all ! ricana Morgan, focusing on her fight with Luffy.  
Nevertheless, none of everything he imagined went as planned. First of all, firing several bullets, Gredy saw his last ones disintegrated by Raynare's spears, which eventually exploded by touching him, throwing him into the air. Then, thinking he was too exhausted to fight back, Gredo had the audacity to attack Zoro. Handling his swords to perfection, he cut his swords into pieces and sliced the man from all sides before sending him in the air, using an air tornado. Finally, as the two brothers met, one next to the other, in the sky, Capricorn managed to jump and meet just above them, before hitting them both in their skulls. Unable to replicate, they were upright to the ground and two craters formed at impact. Needless to say, they were knocked out for good.  
_Impossible ! cried Morgan.  
Suddenly hearing cracks in his axe, he noticed that Luffy had increased his pressure on it.  
_Impossible ! repeated the man, trying to step back.  
Too late. Suddenly breaking his weapon, Luffy then threw his two arms back before declaring :  
_This one is for destroying Coby's dreams ! GUM GUM … !  
_Damn you, straw hat !  
_BAZOOKA !

Hitting Morgan's torso, Luffy's arms made him spit blood, before sending him to the other end of the base. Crashing violently against the ground, he created a huge drag on his way before finally stopping by hitting one of the walls of the court. When he was stunned, he could not make any gestures to get up.  
Seeing him in this state, Eraser took a step towards him, before falling to his knees :  
_He … He was beaten !  
_The colonel lost ! confirmed a soldier.  
_Which means … ! began another.  
Guns were suddenly thrown into the air as the men began to shout :

_We are free!  
_Well, they are very happy that their commander has been beaten ! remarked Zoro.  
_No, it's just that they were reduced to slavery since he was here ! Lucy told him, watching each of the men celebrate Luffy's victory ! Now the island will finally be able to regain the calm it has always known !  
_It was just a bunch of cowards ! said Ryanre, shrugging his shoulders.  
Ignoring them very quickly, Luffy turned to Zoro before noticing him :  
_By the way, don't forget your promise, Zoro ! Now, …!

_I am part of your crew ! assured the man! You do not need to remind me ! I always keep my promises !  
Suddenly, putting his swords in their sheaths, he fell into a dizziness, and crashed into the ground.  
_Zoro ! panicked Luffy, Coby and Lucy.


	6. Zoro, the pirate and Coby, the soldier

Chapter 5

_Ah, it really feels good ! said Zoro, rubbing his stomach ! I must have lost a lot of weight in the last three weeks !  
_If you had continued like this, you would never have made it through the last week ! said Luffy, engulfing a plate.  
_Everything was in the mind ! said Zoro ! If I had not fought, I would have had enough strength to hold it together ! And then...!  
Suddenly pointing at Luffy's stack of plates, which was bigger than his own, he asked him:  
_How come you ate more than I did ?  
_This guy is a sucker on legs ! said Raynare, sipping iced tea.

_Sorry for all this ! said Coby to the hostel owner, where the small group was feasting.  
_Don't worry ! she assured them ! After all, it is thanks to you that the colonel is finally behind bars ! And also … !  
Suddenly approaching Zoro, she finally bowed before him, before thanking him personally :  
_Thank you for protecting my daughter Rika and sorry for all the trouble it caused you !  
_What troubles ? Zoro repeated ! What troubles ? What I have experienced, I can consider it a training to strengthen my mind !  
_More proud, you die ! said Lucy.

_In any case, the meal was very good ! said Capricorn, passing a small towel in front of his mouth.  
_Indeed, it has been a long time since I had eaten Earth food ! said Loki, with a toothpick between his lips.  
The seer, Zoro failed to swallow sideways.  
_What is … ? I thought you had been shot like a sieve ! How long have you been here ?  
_Hum … pretty much from the beginning of the meal ! affirmed the spirit ! I wanted to warn Lucy that I was cured and she insisted on asking me to eat something ! As for the fact that I'm still alive, it's because I'm a spirit and the spirits are immortal !  
_Immortal ? repeated Luffy, with stars in his eyes ! Too cool ! Hey, wouldn't you two like to join my crew, too?  
Smiling, when Loke heard this, he said:  
_If Lucy is part of your crew, you can already consider us allies !  
_As long as she is with you, we will make sure to protect you when she asks us! Capricorn adds.  
_No, but what is your crazy team ? wanted to know Zoro ! First, we have an elastic guy ; a girl with crow wings and, now, another one who controls spirits ! Is it me where the fruits of the demon are supposed to be rare ?  
"If he knew ! he wanted to sigh Lucy and Raynare."  
Wanting to change conversation, Lucy ends up showing a drop of sweat, behind her head, seeing a big golden block, behind Raynare's chair :  
_By the way, what is this ?  
_One end of the golden statue of the other fool! taught him the fallen angel! With so much gold, I can exchange it for a lot of money !  
_You are really addicted to money ! said Luffy, eating a steak.  
_You are like me with food ! she replied.  
_Accro or not ! I think your golden block is much too heavy for our boat! remarked Lucy ! I think you'll have to get rid of it !  
_Out of the question ! Raynare replied ! I have already separated myself from a big part of Alvida's treasure ! No way to start again !  
_If it is a question of storing this somewhere, you can entrust it to us ! said Capricorn.

_Huh ? said the two girls.  
_Yes, Virgo was the type to store all the works of art of his former owner ! explained Loke ! All we have to do is warn her and she will come and take all this from you !  
_Hey, oh ! Who is this Virgo ? wanted to know the fallen angel ! There is no way I will give her my gold if I do not know it !  
_It's either that, or we leave the gold here ! replied Lucy.  
Trying to stand up to him, Raynare eventually resigned himself before approving :  
_Agreed!  
_Ok, in that case, we will warn her ! approved Loke, starting to disappear.  
But while Capricorn was already gone, Loke looked at Luffy before ordering :  
_Make sure nothing happens to Lucy !  
_No problem ! assured him the pirate !

_And I'll see you next !  
Seeing them thus leave, Raynare ends up leaving his place with a sigh :  
_Say I have to ask strangers for help ! What a shame !  
_Why does that bother you ? asked Coby ! It should make you feel better, shouldn't it ?  
_No way ! suddenly replied Raynare, leaving the table, heading for one of the hallways of the restaurant ! Usually, where I come from, it was more of a one-to-one thing and not relying on anyone to help you in case of need !  
Hearing her, Zoro watched her move away before asking :  
_Is she really part of the team ? I don't want to say but she seems rather reluctant to trust us !

_Don't worry, she's just having trouble making connections with people ! said Luffy, continuing to eat ! We've only known her for two days, but her powers are amazing ! And don't forget, she destroyed the cannonballs that threatened the city !  
Smiling after finishing a leg of lamb, he said to the swordsman :  
_She is always sulking, but I know she has a good heart !  
Listening to her, Lucy could only be surprised again at the kindness of a pirate. Even though she had a hard time telling herself, Luffy had a soul comparable to Wendy's: purity incarnate.

"Even though I've known him since yesterday, I feel like I've come across the best captain I could possibly have ! "  
Finally, she rose in turn.

_Tsss ! Damn humans ! scolded Raynare, leaning against a wall, in one of the halls of the inn ! They really have the gift of pissing me off !  
Having just moved away from the dining room, she was able to hear Luffy's words, thanks to her developed sensory skills. At first surprised to hear someone compliment her like this, she then forced herself to reject any kind of kindness on her part.  
'' I am a fallen angel ! she thought ! I am a superior being to these pathetic humans ! He thinks I'm under his orders, but I'm just using Straw hat to get my way ! ''

Suddenly, little footsteps made their way to , at the other end of the corridor, a small white figure appeared.  
_Hum? said Raynare.  
_Plue ! cried Lucy's little white spirit, greeting Raynare.  
Seeing him alone, the fallen angel waited for a few moments, leaving time for Lucy to appear in turn. Nevertheless, not hearing him arrive, the fallen angel concluded that Lucy had made him appear and that rain had escaped his vigilance and that he was wandering around the , a smile appeared on the face of the fallen angel, who quickly run over , grabbing him in her arms, she ends up hugging him.

_You are so cute ! she said, sticking her cheek against hers.  
_Plue ! said the spirit, who hardly seemed embarrassed to be cuddled like this.  
_From what I see, you really wanted to give him a hug ! sneered a voice.  
Eventually, Raynare froze and saw Lucy appear behind her. At the moment, it was too late to protest any of his actions.  
_Tsss, dirty … ! began the fallen angel.  
_Don't worry, I won't tell the others ! Lucy suddenly assured him, pretending to close a zipper, at the location of his mouth.  
_Huh?  
_You know, I have nothing against you, but I have the impression that you do not want to trust us !remarked Lucy ! I want to prove you wrong ! I don't want to betray you, or humiliate you, let alone leave you alone in your corner !  
_So what ? asked him Raynare ! What do you care if I want to be alone!  
Suddenly taking a hand from her, Lucy grabbed her and said :  
_I want to be your friend ! Because a team can never be the best performer, if one of its members is left out ! We're both in the same boat, Raynare ! Both of us come from a different dimension and we have a very specific goal ! And to succeed, we must help each other !  
Then smiling at him, she asked him:  
_And then, wouldn't it be better if we joined forces to prevent Luffy from doing the slightest mistake ?  
Raynare looked at her and said nothing. Nevertheless, she turned around and said :  
_I have always lived without a friend ! So I don't see why I need one now !  
When Lucy heard, she gave up. For her, it was now impossible that a bond that could be described as friendship could be forged between the two girls. However, as she was about to join the boys, she heard :  
_Could you just let me cuddle him once in a while ?  
_Huh ? said Lucy.  
She then saw the fallen angel, crouched on the ground, still holding rain in her arms.  
_I … I could trust you … if you really promise you won't say anything about what you just saw !

Smiling at once, Lucy said :  
_I promise you, Ray-chan !  
_Stop calling me '' Ray '' !  
_But it's cute ! assured the young woman.  
_You wanted to see me, princess ? suddenly wanted to know a female voice.  
A head then pops out of the ground, causing the angel to leap backwards. Seeing Lucy create light spears, Lucy positioned herself between herself and Virgo before saying :  
_No, stop ! It's Virgo ! Another one of my spirits !  
_Virgo ? repeated Raynare ! The one who is supposed to store my gold ?

_Yes, it is ! said Lucy, before looking at her mind ! Did Capricorn and Loke explain to you why I wanted to see you ?  
_Yes ! replied Virgo ! And after that, could I be punished ?  
Immediately, a drop of sweat Perla behind Lucy's head, while Raynare asked her :  
_Oh, so you are a dominatrix, are you ? I must confess, I would never have guessed it from your lovely little girl !  
_I … I never punished her ! Lucy replied ! It's just that Virgo wants me to punish her, that's all !  
_Ah good ? astonished the fallen angel, taking a step towards the spirit.  
Suddenly putting her hand on her cheek, she whispered in a sadistic voice:

_If you want, I can take care of you, in my own way, charming little slave ! I love dominating other girls !  
_Raynare ! cried Lucy at once.  
Nevertheless, she kept silent when she saw Virgo's eyes shining.  
_ Yes, mistress ! said the spirit ! Take care of me !  
Striking her forehead, Lucy eventually grabbed Virgo's shoulder and dragged her to the dining room, followed by Raynare. However, as soon as they found the boys, the front door of the inn opened to make way for Sergeant , a new top to replace the one that was stained with blood, it had become presentable again. Nevertheless, Luffy and the others suspected that the dress had to hide huge bandages. Hiding his pain, Eraser suddenly exclaimed :

_I speak to all the pirates of this place ! As enemies of the navy and the world government, I cannot tolerate your presence in our city any longer ! Therefore, I will ask you to leave this place ! Otherwise, I would have no hesitation in arresting you !  
_Huh ? cried several civilians, finding themselves close to them.  
_This is how you treat them ?  
_They are the ones who saved this city !  
_You didn't lift a finger against Morgan !  
_You are a disgrace to the navy !  
As the remarks were made, Eraser could not help but say :

_Yes, I know very well !  
While she entrusted her gold to Virgo, Raynare wanted to know :  
_What do we do ? Do we stand up to them or leave nicely ?  
_My stomach is full ! said Luffy ! And then we were able to get Zoro back ! We have nothing more to do here ! Let's get to Grand Line as soon as possible !  
Nodding their heads, the three crew members eventually followed him, leaving Coby alone at his table.  
_Hey, it's about you too ! cried a soldier, advancing towards the child.  
_I … I … ! began Coby.  
_If memory serves, you are the one who wanted to become a soldier ! Eraser recalled ! If so, what are you doing with these pirates ?

Freezing, Coby tried to find something to say, to explain his situation. Nevertheless, he could in no way tell them that he was working with Alvida. Trying to find help, his eyes eventually fall on Luffy and Lucy. Seeing him tremble, Luffy was about to say something, when Lucy put her hand on it.  
_Leave it to the blonde ! If he wants to become a good soldier, he must now fend for himself ! As soon as we get out of here, he'll be left alone and will have to do everything to gain autonomy !  
_So ? insisted Eraser.  
_I … I … ! I was forced into a pirate crew ! Finally confessed the boy, suddenly making the navy's salvation ! For two years, I worked as a stooge under a pirate named Alvida ! I would still be there if I had not met the road of Luffy and the others !I owe them everything ! Nevertheless, despite this, my dream of becoming a soldier is greater than joining their crew in order to repay my head ! They have shown me what courage is and I do not want to dishonor their trust !  
Shouting suddenly, he said :  
_I promised them that I would become a great soldier and I would become one ! With or without your approval !  
As he finishes speaking, he begins to catch his breath, after speaking without breathing once.  
Continuing to look at him, Eraser said :

_You know, earlier, I was serious when I said that a child had no place among us ! Being a soldier is very dangerous ! Many have died in order to allow civilians to live without fear of being attacked !  
_I know, but I … ! began Coby.  
_On the other hand, …! interrupted Eraser ! If we let people like Morgan become Colonel, I don't see why, I wouldn't give you a chance !  
Astonished, the child looked up at the sergeant, who displayed a sincere smile :  
_In my opinion, you have far more qualities to become a good soldier than Morgan had ! Don't disappoint me !

"Yes, Sergeant," said Coby, trying to hold back his tears.  
_As for you, I would ask you to join your boat! insisted Eraser, moving towards Luffy and the others.  
_Yeah, yeah ! said Zoro ! You don't have to say it many times !  
But as he and Raynare and Luffy left, Lucy, after letting Virgo, ended up getting close to Eraser before whispering to him :  
_Now you are the ruler of this island, so I am counting on you not to let any other tyranny take place here ! If anything ever happens to Coby or the people of this place, be sure I'll come back and put my foot in your face !

Just wanting to laugh, Lucy was surprised to see a tear rolling over her cheek as he whispered:  
_Thank you ! Thank you for all you have done !  
Smiling when she heard him, Lucy preferred to make her civilian could not see his sadness and ended up overtaking him. Nevertheless, she stopped again, looking at the soldiers in line behind him. Among them, she recognized a blonde head, which was made as small as possible. Nevertheless, grateful to him, Lucy exclaimed :  
_Become a good soldier too, not a tyrant like your father !  
Freezing in fear of being recognized by civilians, Hermep nevertheless ended up nodding his head, to make him understand that he had heard him.  
_Hey, Lucy, are you coming ?

_Yes, I am coming ! she said.

_Hey, well ! It's really a small boat ! remarked Zoro, when he saw what was being used as a ship for the crew.  
_I know it's just a boat, but in a little while we'll have the most fantastic of all ships ! Luffy assured him.  
_With the silver and gold that Raynare managed to collect, it would not take more than a week before we could afford one ! joked about Lucy.  
_It's beautiful to dream ! said Raynare, jumping into the boat before falling on his big bag of money, stolen from Alvida.

_Radish ! cried Luffy, joining her ! Coby, he would have shared !  
_We have our qualities, as well as our faults ! replied the fallen angel ! Coby was born to be a good man ! As for me, I was born to be a selfish person and caring only for his well-being !  
_You don't have to tell us that ! said Zoro ! You and Lucy are really opposites !  
He then helped the blonde onto the boat and put one foot on the shore and exerted enough pressure to move the boat.  
_Here we go ! said Luffy, in a fist raised in the air.  
Seeing him ecstatic, Lucy could not help being saddened, seeing that no one was attending their departure. Yet she really hoped to say good-bye to Coby.

_Lu … ffy ! she heard suddenly.  
_Huh ?  
_Luffy ! Lucy ! shouted a voice on the shore.  
Turning around, the four pirates could see Coby, waving at them like a soldier :  
_Thank you for what you have done for me ! Thank you for supporting me to the end !  
_There is nothing wrong with that ! assured Luffy, shaking his hand to see more ! See you next !  
More emotionally, Lucy stood up and began to shake her arms towards Coby :  
_Be well, Coby ! And you better not forget our promise ! I am counting on you to become a respected naval officer !  
_Yes ! he said ! I will ... make sure I do not disappoint you, I promise !  
When Zoro heard him, he smiled before he laughed :

_A soldier who thanks pirates ! We've seen everything !  
Turning her gaze towards the child, Raynare smiled a little before saying :  
_He has a long way to go if he ever wants to stop us !  
_He will succeed ! assured Lucy! I know that he will find the strength to improve his abilities ! All he needs is more confidence !  
Suddenly spreading her eyes, Lucy could not hide her surprise, seeing then all the soldiers of the base, waving at them, with Eraser in Hermep was with them.  
_Monkey ! cried the sergeant ! Know that your name is now engraved in the list of enemies of the Navy ! You are now the target of this last one !

Smiling nevertheless, he ends up letting tears run down his cheeks before adding:  
_You really are a good little guy ! Go and good luck on Grand Line!  
_Shihihihi ! ricana Luffy ! No problem !  
_Goodbye, and thank you very much ! said Rika.  
_Thank you for everything ! cried a civilian.  
_You will always be welcome in my inn ! assured a voice.  
_Goodbye ! cried Lucy, waving to the crowd who were watching them leave ! Coby, Eraser, Rika, Hermep ... see you next !  
_Come on, let's go this time ! said Luffy ! On the way to Grand Line !

_Where will we have to go ? asked Raynare.  
Looking at the ocean for a few moments, Luffy remained silent. Finally, when he saw Raynare looking at him, he asked him :  
_You were talking to me ?  
_Of course you do, you idiot ! she got angry ! Wait, tell me you know the way to get there at least, eh ?  
_Uh … not really ! sneered at the pirate.  
_I will kill him ! assured the fallen angel, pretending to leap upon him.  
Grabbing her clothes, Zoro was able to hold her and say :

_To get to Grand Line, it's simple! Since we are in East Blue, just head west ! Normally, we should then fall on a huge mountain and, along the side of it we will find a passage! The latter will then lead us to Grand Line !  
_A passage in a mountain ? Lucy and Raynare were amazed.  
_That is what I have heard ! said the swordsman ! To tell you the truth, I was never really interested in going there, so I'm not really sure how we're going to get there! Nevertheless, and I say this with certainty, apart from those of the navy, few ships that go there manage to come back ! And, to say my opinion, I think it would be necessary to find a real boat before we go there !  
_We will think about it in due time ! assured Luffy ! Let's go west and see if we can't find an island where we can get a boat !  
With his finger pointed towards the sea, he remained motionless for a few moments, before turning to his three companions :  
_Where is the West?  
_I'm really going to kill him ! said Rayanre, while Zoro was always holding her by her clothes !  
What do we do now, smartass, if we don't have a compass ?  
_Open up, bring spirits ! have they heard suddenly ! Come to me, Pyxis !  
Appearing then, a kind of bird with a compass on his head stood before Lucy.

_QUO ! QUO !  
_What … ? were Zoro and Raynare surprised.  
_Wow, so cool ! said Luffy ! A compass with a bird underneath !  
_It's quite the opposite ! replied Lucy ! But forget, Pyxis, show us the West, please !  
Letting the compass needle turn on itself, Pyxis ends up pointing it in one direction to show the direction requested.  
_Great, you are too strong ! Lucy assured him, as she began to caress his head.  
_What is this creature ? Wanted to know Zoro, looking at the bird.  
_I understood that your minds were linked to the signs of the zodiac ! said Raynare ! What sign is this one of ?

_No, the zodiac's keys are golden ! said the blonde, pointing to Pixis' key ! Nevertheless, there are silver keys like Pyxis as well as plue ! The spirits they contain have varied uses but are weaker than spirits coming from golden keys !  
_Basically, he is useless in combat ! understood Zoro.  
Feeling himself belittled, Pyxis laid his knees on the ground, and began to grind black.  
_Zoro ! became angry with Lucy, before bending to the side of her spirit !Don't worry, he didn't mean it, come on !  
_Ha, ha, ha ! It's like Coby ! ricana Luffy.  
_It is true that he looks like a big whiny one ! approved Raynare.  
This only further depressed the spirit, which threatened at all times to return to the spirit world.

_Don't listen to them, Pyxis ! Without you, we won't be able to navigate ! In our eyes, you are very useful !  
_No more than an ordinary compass ! Zoro replied.  
_But will you shut up ? cried Lucy.  
Suddenly yawning, Luffy finally rubbed his eyes, before noticing :  
_I feel like taking a nap !  
And a few seconds later, he found himself lying on the floor, sleeping like a stump.  
_He took sleeping pills, or what ? wanted to know Lucy.  
When Zoro started rowing, Raynare finally stretched before getting into a corner of the boat.  
_I too will go to sleep !  
Noticing then that she had not slept since she had met Luffy, Lucy rubbed her eye and found that taking a nap wouldn't hurt.  
_You can sleep, you know ! informed Zoro, continuing to row ! I can move the boat by myself !  
Thinking then that the presence of Pyxis would allow anyone to find his way, even to a child, she ends up nodding her head, before letting herself lie down on the ground. She quickly fell asleep and made the grave mistake of trusting Zoro's sense of direction.


End file.
